The Scar
by oceanic28
Summary: -COMPLETE- Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek..and everyone calls her a ugly duckling and bully her...but came this guy who protect her from all the big bullies and befriend her...RR PLEASE!
1. the ugly duckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP…

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

**__**

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 1 – the ugly ducking_**

At eight in the morning at Tomedeo high, a girl running up the staircase at full speed "hoe! I'm late" said the girl…she is 17 years old, she has green eyes and brown hair…

At the same time…

"Great…I'm new here…can someone tell me where the computer lap is? And what's worst I'm late…" a guy was walking along the corridor murmuring to himself…he is age 17, brown chestnut hair and has brown eyes…

Crush~! The girl ran into the boy…and the girl fell down "ouch…" said the girl rubbing her butt… "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry…" she said hurriedly, feeling very scared, scared that the guy will do something to her…

"It's ok…you need not apologize so many times…" he boy reply sweetly, helping the girl up…

"th…an..k y..ou…" said the girl, getting on to her feet and she was starting at the floor all this while…

'She's so beautiful…' thought the boy, looking at the right side of her face… "oh…erm…you mind telling me where the computer lap is? I'm new here and I'm kind of lost" scratching the back of his head, feeling very embarrassing… 

"You just got to go down by this staircase, turn right, the second room…" telling him the direction

"Thanks…that's very kind of you" he said "mind telling me your name? I'm Li Syaoran…"

"I'm…Sakura Kinomoto…" she lifted her head a little to see Syaoran…

Syaoran saw that there was loneliness in her eyes…they stood there starring at each other for a few seconds 

"hoe..i'm really late…" and Sakura ran off to class

~

Sakura's classroom…

"Sorry…I'm late…" said Sakura when she opens the door…

"Get to your seat now…and be on time the next time" the teacher fiercely

"hai…" and she went to her seat..

"Oh…the ugly duckling's here…" one of Sakura's classmates whispered, but loud enough to let Sakura and the whole class to hear…

"Ya…thick skin enough to come to school…" another one of her classmate said, and the whole class laugh at her "hahahaha…"

"Sakura…" said Tomoyo, her best bud, the only friend she have…Sakura wanted to cry but she hold on to her tears…

Sakura Kinomoto…a girl that is hate by everybody in the whole school…why? Because of the birthmark she has on her left side of her cheek…a very big black patch on her face…it spoiled her looks… 

Nobody like her and nobody want to be her friend…the only friend she has is Tomoyo Daidouji…

Her classmates always make fun of her and always bully her, they call her the ugly duckling. Not just her classmates but the whole school does, ugly duckling's her name…and wherever she goes her head is always looking/starring at the floor/ground…if she do anything wrong…oh boy, she will be dead, even is she is right, she is wrong…she will be deal by all the students in the school…

She always does whatever she is told to do…and dare not fight back. She tried fighting back before but…she was bullied 10 times worst, and she is being more and more timid…

~

Li Syaoran's classroom…

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!!" Syaoran shouted "where the hell were you this morning? When you suppose to come to school with me today…?!

"Sorry…I sort of forgot you…hehe…" said Eriol, a boy with blue hair and had glasses on, scratching the back of his head and sweatdrop… "Sorry.."

"agh…how could you? Anyway lucky for me, a girl told me where the hell the computer lap was, total embarrassment…fancy being first day of school and I'm late…" Syaoran said angrily

Li Syaoran…first day in Tomedeo high…he is from Hong Kong, so is Eriol… Syaoran and Eriol are very good friends… they are childhood friends, and Eriol came to Japan 2 months ago 

"Sorry pal" said Eriol, sticking his tough out playfully

Out of no where a gang of up to 15 people approach Syaoran "New huh?" Said a guy, looks like the leader of the gang, he has long golden-yellow hair up to the shoulder with cat eyes…and Syaoran didn't like the looks of it…

"ya" reply Syaoran "so?"

"Name's Hiwateri…and there is one think you need to know, but I'll show it to you during break time…"

"Really? But sorry I'm not interested…" and Syaoran just walking away

Hiwateri gave a nod to his gang and all 15 of them surround Syaoran…

"You want to pick a fight with me?" and Syaoran got into his fighting position

"Syaoran, don't" said Eriol shaking his head

Syaoran understood his friend… "Find, I go with you" 

"Smart" Hiwateri smirked, he called his gang and went off

'As if I'll lose to you' thought Syaoran "hey Eriol, what's the think he says I got to know?"

"erm…" getting uneasy "you will know when you get there"

"Should have let me fight with them just now, I'm sure to win" Syaoran said confidently

"I know…but…"

"I know…stay out of trouble, right?" Syaoran finish his sentence

~

Break time…

it seams that the whole school at the field surrounding 2 girls and Syaoran was tag along too and Eriol followed behind…everyone make place when Hiwateri came…

"Tomoyo? What are you going there?" Eriol asked, shocked to find that one of the 2 girls that had been surrounded was Tomoyo

"Helping Sakura…" she reply, indeed Sakura was standing behind Tomoyo

"Sakura..?" Said Syaoran..finding the name familiar… 'Is that the Sakura I bang into this morning? Ya… it is her' looking at Sakura clearly 'look kind of different thou…with the birth mark on her face…what does that stupid Hiwateri ask me here for?' he thought 

From the crowd, Eriol suddenly make his way and stood in front of Tomoyo…and he make his speech "this is enough…will you guys stop bulling Sakura…she can't help being born this way…can she?"

"Eriol, you and that girl" Hiwateri said pointing at Tomoyo "better get out of here…if not you will get it too…" but Eriol and Tomoyo did not move an inch..

"Eriol, Tomoyo, thanks. I know you guys want to help me, but…I don't want you two to get into trouble with me…so, just go away.." Sakura said

"Sakura, but…" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time…

"Everybody ready?" shouted Hitewateri "3…"

Sakura hurried push Eriol and Tomoyo away…

"2…"

'What are they trying to do?' Syaoan thought

"1…throw!" everybody start to throw eggs…pouring water over Sakura…and she went down to her knees…hands covering her head…crying….suddenly…someone make his way to the front at full speed and rescue Sakura…the action was so fast that nobody notice it…after 3 second then they found out…

"Huh?" Hiwateri looked very confused "where's that ugly duckling?"

"Here!" came a voice from the back of the crowd "and her name's Sakura not ugly duckling!" the person shouted, everybody turn to the back and found that it was Syaoran who save Sakura

Sakura open her eyes and see who saved her "LI! Put me down…before you get into trouble…"

Syaoran walk towards a tree not far away and put Sakura down, leaning against the tree, he turn and face the crowd "I can't stand this anymore…" he got into his fighting position "if you want to get her then…..get pass me first!!!" he said in a very, very, very angry tone…

"Oh…a fight…" Hiwateri gave a signal and10 person surround Syaoran

"Li!" Sakura shouted

"Syaoran" shouted Eriol and Tomoyo gasp 

+====================================================+======================================================+

Please review~ thank you~


	2. the warning from Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP…

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 2 – the warning from Syaoran _**

Syaoran walk towards a tree not far away and put Sakura down, leaning against the tree, he turn and face the crowd "I can't stand this anymore…" he got into his fighting position "if you want to get her then…..get pass me first!!!" he said in a very, very, very angry tone…

"Oh…a fight…" Hiwateri gave a signal and 10 person surround Syaoran, thinking that 10 to 1 person, Syaoran is going to loss

"Li!" Sakura shouted

"Syaoran" shouted Eriol and Tomoyo gasp

10 person surround Syaoran, Syaoran did not back off, he gave then a death glare, and the glare can even kill someone…and the 10 person shiver, they don't dare to approach Syaoran. One by one they move backwards, little by little…

 "Useless fools" Hiwateri scolded them

"Since you think that they are useless, why not 1 to 1?" Syaoran challenge Hiwateri "scared? Chickening out?" 

"Who's says I'm chickening out?" 

"Good" got into his position "time to kick some a*s" Syaoran smirk 

Without any warning Hiwateri charge towards Syaoran and wants to give Syaoran a punch right into his face…but Syaoran just stood there, when Hiwateri is near, he held out his left hand, and instead of punching right into Syaoran's face, Syaoran grab hold of his fist…Hiwateri was so shock…using his fist on Syaoran's hand, he try to push him down, but Syaoran did not move an inch…with his right fist, Syaoran punch right into Hiwateri stomach…that was a very powerful punch, Hiwatri flew backwards…and blood was coming out from his mouth…and he try to stand up…

"Amazing! After my powerful punch you still can stand…" Syaoran said clapping his hands…but Hiwateri fall down again… "ok forget what I just said, I take back my words, about praising you" Syaoran said and he walk towards Sakura…Hiwateri was not down yet, he got on to his feet and charge towards Syaoran again…

"Li! Watch out!" Sakura scream 

Syaoran notice Hiwateri, he dodge from his attack, but…he did not stop going, he's charging towards Sakura… "Sh*t, Sakura! Run away" chasing behind, trying to catch up with Hiwateri, but Sakura was too scared to move… "ahhh" she scream, hands covering her face, dare not to look…

Hiwateri almost reach Sakura but Syaoran got there in time, he pounce on to Hiwateri, and both of they landed on the ground..Syaoran got to his feet, he grab hold of Hiwateri collar and lift him up… "This is the last warning I'm giving you, leave her alone…" Syaoran warn Hiwateri in a very serious tone plus a glare then he threw him onto the floor… "And I'm warning the whole school, stop calling her names and be polite..." after the warning the whole school, he carry Sakura and walk away…

"erm…Li? I think you can put me down?" Sakura ask 

"You sure you are ok?" Syaoran ask sweetly 

Sakura blush "ya.." and Syaoran put her down… "See, I can walk…" Sakura told him

"You look so messy, you better go get wash up…" Syaoran suggest 

"I don't feel like going back to class"

"Don't worry, they won't bully any more…if they do…they will get it from me…" he smirk… "So…no worry" and he smile

"Alright…" Sakura gave up… and she went to the washroom and Syaoran waited outside for her…after that Syaoran escort Sakura back to her class… "Thanks" she said and she went in… "Sakura?" "Yes?" "I'll come pick you up later after school…ok?" Syaoran did not wait for her to reply and said "I'll wait for you here, outside the classroom, wait for me…bye" he smile and he ran off…

 "erm…ok…" and she went into her classroom…when she enter the atmosphere was so different…the classroom is so quite…so she just went to her seat…normally when she enter the classroom her classmates will called ugly duckling or make fun of her…  

"Hi, Tomoyo" Sakura greeted her friend "how come they (her classmates) are so quite?" she ask

"Sakura!" 

"Hoe…what?"

"Hello~? What happen just now? Don't you remember? That Li guy warn them.." Tomoyo said

"Oh…ya…"

"No wonder so won't get angry at anyone…or even curses them for what they did to you…because you don't even remember…" Tomoyo said shaking her head… "So…what happen just now? Between you two…" Tomoyo ask curiously 

"Nothing…" Sakura reply 

"You sure?" Tomoyo ask 

"erm…he said he's picking me up later…"

"Really?!"

"Tomoyo! You need not to shout…" 

"hohoho…." Tomoyo laugh wickedly "anyway how do you know him?" 

"I ran into him this morning…"

"That's so sweet of him…to protect you…" 

"Alright class, break's over…get back to you seat and lesson will start" Said the teacher when he came into the class…

After school…

"Tomoyo you want to go anywhere?" Sakura ask

"Sakura…you forgetting something?" Tomoyo ask

"Hoe…what? Sakura ask

"Li…he's picking you up…" Tomoyo sweatdrop, she can't believe her friend has got such short memory 

"Oh…ya…I forgot…" Sakura sweatdrop herself… "I mean I couldn't get use to someone picking me up after school" 

"So what are you waiting for? Get going now…" pushing Sakura out of the classroom, and indeed Syaoran was waiting for her… "Bye" and Tomoyo ran off

"Hi Sakura" Syaoran smile… "So did they do anything to you?" Sakura shook her head "no? Good…so let's go now…" 

"Where?" Sakura ask  

"Anywhere…come on let's go…" and he pulled Sakura… "I'm new, remember? So you goner be my tour guide today"   

Meanwhile…

Tomoyo went to Eriol's classroomto look for Eriol… "Eriol!"

"Hi Tomoyo…what's up?"

"Are you free now?"

"Ya…but I need to look for Syaoran first…when the school bell rang, he just dash out of classroom…" said Eriol, wondering what happen to Syaoran…

"hohoho…don't you know?" 

"Know what?" wondering why did Tomoyo laugh like that… that means she's up to something…

"Syaoran went to look for Sakura…anyway hurry up, I don't one to miss out the good show…by hook or by crook I'm goner get this film…" she grab hold of Eriol and hurry out of school to look for them..

+====================================================+======================================================+

is it very lame? Hope not…anyway is this kind of format (I mean the way of writing) clearer? 

thanks to:

musicstarlover ~ thanks! Glad that you like this fic ^_^

ARCHANGEMON ~ hehe…I like your review…make me so happy..^^ alright Syaoran kick his a*s!!! haha!! 

[-no name-] ~ is this much more better (the format)? I hope so… ^^

Sakura LI + Syaoran LI ~ I hope this fic is much more better…after the format is change…oh and I read your fic before…I like~! But sorry I can't review, writer block : ( 

flace ~ thank you… ^^ hope you like this chapter too~ ^^

Thank you for reviewing and please continue reading! And please review~ thanks


	3. the best friends ever…

Disclaimer: I do now own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 3 – the best friends ever…_**

"hohoho…don't you know?" 

"Know what?" wondering why did Tomoyo laugh like that… that means she's up to something…

"Syaoran went to look for Sakura…anyway hurry up, I don't one to miss out the good show…by hook or by crook I'm goner get this film…" she grab hold of Eriol and hurry out of school to look for them..

Town…where Sakura and Syaoran is….

"This is the 'TWIN BELL', this is the book store…" said Sakura, showing Syaoran around… (n/a – I'm not sure of the places in CCS…so I make up some places) most of the time her eyes was force on the floor…not daring to look at Syaoran or to face anyone there…

 "My god..! That guy so hot…!!" said some girls, whispering, talking about Syaoran… "Who's that ugly girl? Don't tell me they are a couple?" "What a waste…"

Syaoran gave them a death glare…making them shut their mouth…and they hurry went off….Sakura over heard their conversation too, and she went totally quiet…

"Hey, Sakura you want some ice-cream?" Syaoran asked sweetly…

"But I thought you want to look around?" she asked quietly…

"forget about it…let's go to that ice-cream store over there…my treat…" said Syaoran, pointing to an ice-cream store, that store was in an open area…and tables and chairs were place around the store…he pulled Sakura's hand and ran to the store…. "But…." Sakura didn't even have the chance to speak…

They found a spot for themselves…. "So….what do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked

"…."

"What about 'banana split'? With chocolate, chocolate chip and strawberry ice-cream?" Syaoran suggested… Sakura just nod her head… "Ok…wait for me here…" and he when to order…

After a few minutes, Syaoran came back with a big banana shape like-bowl with banana, chocolate, chocolate chip and strawberry ice-cream… "Sorry to keep you wait you waiting…here" placing the bowl on the table and give one spoon to Sakura…. "Dig in..." and he started eating…but Sakura just sat there not even moving… "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head…

"Then why aren't you eating?" he asked "is it because of that few bitch?" then Syaoran noticed that a lot of people were looking at them, whispering…Syaoran shot them with death glare again… ^_^;;;;

Sakura just looked at Syaoran and sweatdropped… "I think you gave a lot of people death glare in just in day…" and she laughed a bit…

"You should smile more.." ^_^ "don't always look at the ground…who cards about what other people says…just be yourself and be happy…"

She nod as she understands what Syaoran meant…and she started eating… "Thanks…"

"You are most welcome…" and they went on chatting…

00:32:59 a red light in the bushes blinked

00:33:00 the red light blinked again

00:33:01 and again

"Aren't they cute~?" said someone hiding in the bushes, holding a V8 (video camera) 

"Tomoyo…you asked me here to see this?" said another person sweatdropping, who is hiding in the bushes too… 

"Eriol! Don't you think that, that was so sweet so Syaoran?"

"Blah, blah, blah…whatever…I'm going off…" 

 "Eriol…please stay?" pleaded Tomoyo with her puppy eyes… 

"agh…alright…" 

Sakura and Syaoran talked and laughed like nobody's business…   

Sakura and Syaoran had finish…and they don't know where to go…then Syaoran remembered that just now, Sakura mentioned that she likes bears…

"Sakura, is there any place that sells things that we can do ourselves?" Syaoran asked (I don't know how to explain, but I think you guys what I mean later…)

"ya, there is, just around the corner…" and Sakura lead the way….

They enter a shop….in the shop it sells lots of strings, dolls, teddy bear…all kinds of sewing stuff….Syaoran look around and found what he wanted…

(which is that ep. Sakura change the sword card to star card…erm…Rika took out a hand made teddy bear…and Sakura's interested so she and Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol went to that shop to buy too…it was Sakura and Syaoran who bought the bear…)

"Ok, I found what I want…you want anything?" Syaoran asked

Sakura shook her head and asked "what did you buy?"

"This…." showing her a box with a teddy bear on it…

"Make your own teddy bear?" Sakura read…

"Yup…" he said nodding his head…

"I want to buy one too…"

"It's over there…" pointing at the place where he found it….

After they had pay, and went out of the shop…

"You want to try making this now?" Syaoran asked

"Ok…." Sakura replied

"Let's go to the…" he whispered in to Sakura's ears…

"Why are you whispering?"

"I know you guys had been following us since we step out of the school…so don't even think of following us this time…." Syaoran said out loudly…

"er…Li, are you talking to me?" asked the blur Sakura…

"No…I'm talking to some followers…" 

"Huh?"

"nevermind Sakura…let's go…" he grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and ran off in full speed… 

"Oh man…how he knew we were following them….?" 

"Tomoyo….Syaoran was trained…" said Eriol…

"Oh……." 

"Let's go…"

"But…."

"If Syaoran don't want you to find out where he is…you will never find him…" said Eriol

where Sakura and Syaoran were….they reach a park, where a Sakura Tree was….and they sat down under the Sakura Tree….and took out the 'make your own teddy bear'……

"Li, how come you were running so fast just know?" Sakura asked

"Just getting of some pest…"he was talking about Eriol and Tomoyo…and Sakura looked at him burly.. "nevermind…anyway you were a fast runner too…you could catch up with me…"

They open the box and started doing….after half an hour…

"What is this?" Sakura said look at her bear and sweatdropping….it was a bear head and had big ears and it was flat…. 

"erm…a bear…I'll teach you…." Said Syaoran and taught Sakura….

By the time they finished it was already night time….both of them and finish making the bear..

"hoe…it's so late already…" said Sakura looking at her watch…it was 7+…. "I think I need to get going…"

"I'll walk you home…" said Syaoran….

"But…"

"Let's go….." 

On their way to Sakura's house….

"Li, thanks for everything…helping me in school, treating me, helping me with the sewing…thanks a lot, a lot…" 

"Come on, Sakura, we are friend, aren't we?"

"But we barely know each other, and you are helping me so much…."

"Ok…today is the start of our new friendship…and from tomorrow onwards we will be the best friends ever…"

Sakura nod her head with happiness, eyes colour start to resume back to the sparking, shiny eyes….fill with hope and happiness…

They reach Sakura's house….they were standing outside…

"Thanks, Li…" 

"erm…Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Here, take this…." Giving her bear he had made…it was grey in colour…

"hoe…."

"As a start of our new friendship…."

"But…"

"You have to take it…" he said smiling…

"But…" knowing that she could not win Syaoran, Sakura has got no choice but to accept it… "Thanks…" she said hugging that bear… "And I'll call it 'Li Syaoran'……is it ok with you?"

"No problem…" he smirked

Then….suddenly someone called out… "what are you trying to do…?!" the voice came about 3 meters away from them…it was a guy, and he came running towards Syaoran…and drabbed whole of his collar…    

"I should be the one asking…who the hell are you? Let me go before you regret it…!!!!" shouted Syaoran…to that guy, he has had black hair and brown eyes…very tall, wearing a plain t-shirt and blue blouse and jeans…both of them were exchanging glares….

"Touya…what are you trying to do?" came another voice…a guy with grey hair and yellow-ish eyes…wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans…

"Yukito!!" shouted Sakura…eyes sparking…Syaoran notice it…

"Oh…hi Sakura…"

"agh…let go!!!!" Shouted Syaoran, getting really angry now….

Sakura was starring at Yukito that she totally forgot about Sayoran and Touya…when Syaoran shouted 'let go' she finally came to her senses… "onii-chan let go of Li…"

"'onii-chan?'" said Syaoran…

"Sakura, tell me what they did to you this time? Fancy finding trouble all the way to our house…" said an angry Touya…

"No…he didn't do anything to me…he helped me…" Sakura explained

"Really? I still don't believe it…"

"You are the one that's looking for trouble not ME…" said Syaoran…

Touya reluctantly let go of Syaoran…but they were still glaring….Sakura just sweatdropped…

"Sakura…this guy is your brother?" Syaoran asked…still glaring

"ya…." Sakura replied…

"So is there any problem?" Touya asked…

"onii-chan!!" shouted Sakura… "Li, I think you better go off first…"

"ok…I'll go to school with you tomorrow morning…7:30, here…" Syaoran shouted, running off… "bye…good night and sweet dreams…"

"Sakura, is that your boyfriend?" Yukito asked…

"No.." said Sakura and shouted Touya…and Yukito laugh a bit….  

"Come on let's go in…" Sakura suggested…

+====================================================+======================================================+

SORRY…!! Sorry, for the late update…I was having exam….I know this chapter was kinda lame….and everything's happing so fast….and it's very short….

Thanks to

Shinsei-Kokoro ~ thank you!! 

Fairymoon ~ thank you!! And I'll try to make it longer… ^_^ 

[-no name-] ~ I'll try my best on the grammar…coz my grammar is hopeless….

Sakura Li + Syaoran Li ~ thank you!!! 

ARCHANGEMON ~ wow! Your friend writes up to 24 pages long?!?! That's power….i'll try to make it long….oh and, if you would like put any fic as favorites, take the fic's ID no. it's on the top right hand corner, the third box…and when you log in, go to favorite story and put in the ID no. ……erm…you understand what I taking about?   

Thanks for reviewing and please review!! Thank you!!! 


	4. her crush

Disclaimer: I do now own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 4 – her crush…_**

"Ok…I'll go to school with you tomorrow morning…7:30, here…" Syaoran shouted, running off… "Bye…good night and sweet dreams…"

"Sakura, is that your boyfriend?" Yukito asked…

"No.." said Sakura and shouted Touya…and Yukito laugh a bit….  

"Come on let's go in…" Sakura suggested…

"We're back…" Sakura and Touya shouted...entering their house…

"Welcome back…what's the commotion about?" said a guy smiling…short brown hair, side-parting…brown eyes (I think… -_-;;;), wearing an apron…  "I could even hear it in my room…" still smiling…

"Hi dad…" said a happy Sakura…

"Good evening, uncle Fujitaka …" said a polite Yukito…bowing..

"Good evening…" Fujitaka replied, bowing too… "Came and join us for dinner…."

"Thank you.."

They took off their shoe and when to the kitchen for dinner… 

"itadakimasu" said the 4 of them, and started eating…..

 "Sakura…you look happy today…" said Fujitaka, looking at the happy Sakura…

"Really?"

Fujitaka smile and nodded…he had never seen her daughter so happy for a very long time…

"Maybe it's because of that guy just now…" Yukito answered…

"No…." Sakura said, blushing….

"That brat…" Touya murmured, chewing very hard…releasing his anger… 

"onii-chan!! His name is Li Syaoran, not brat…"

"Oh…you heard it…"

"so..Sakura tell me about this Li Syaoran…" said Fujitaka..

"erm…he's very sweet…he helped me in school today…" Sakura answered "and there go onii-chan calling him a brat…which wasn't very nice…" starring at Touya…

"How long have you known him?" Yukito asked..

"erm…this morning…" answered Sakura, sweatdropping…because she also cannot believe that they only know each other for less than 24-hours, and they were such good friend already…

"That's very nice of him…ask him come over for dinner next time…" said Fujitaka smiling…

"Ok…"

"And choose a day when I'm free…" Touya said…

"For?" Sakura asked…

"For….payback time…" he grinned… 

"agh…onii-chan!!" 

Yukito and Fujitaka started laughing…

Next morning…..

'ringgggggggggggggggg!!!' went a pink clock…a hand reach out from under a pink blanket, press the button…after a while……..

"Hoe!!!! Its 7:25 already?!?!?!" Sakura shouted…she hurry got of from her bed, change to her uniform…went to the toilet, brush her teeth…went back to her room…grabbed her bag and rush down to the kitchen… "Morning dad, onii-chan…" and she sat on her usual place…

"Morning dear…" Fujitaka greeted…and place Sakura's breakfast in front of her… "What's the hurry? It's only 7:30…"

"Hoe!! 7:30 already?!" and she ate even faster…

"Hey squirt..what's the hurry…" Touya asked…he was sitting opposite Sakura, reading newspaper….

"I'm already 17..! agh…I'm meeting a friend…" Sakura had finished eating…she grabbed her bag, put on her blades and ran out of the house… "Bye…dad, onii-chan…"

"It's still early…" Touya murmured to himself… "Wait…she said meeting a friend….." 

FLASHBACK

"Ok…I'll go to school with you tomorrow morning…7:30, here…" Syaoran shouted, running off… "Bye…good night and sweet dreams…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"ahhh!! That Chinese brat!!" Touya shouted…and he hurried run out of the house too…

'What is happening?' Fujitaka thought…

Outside the Kinomoto house….

"Morning Li….sorry I'm late…"

"Morning Sakura…it's alright…" then Syaoran notice her blades… "You skate to school?"

"erm…ya…"

"That's cool…"

Then suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed hold of Syaoran's collar again… "You stay 3ft away from my sister, you understand…"

"onii-chan..!!" 

"Let me go!!" Syaoran shouted….

Touya let go of Syaoran and said.. "Sakura…let's go.."

"Hoe…go where? Don't you need to work?"

"it's still early, so I'm going to school with you.…" Touya replied, glaring at Syaoran…Touya kept on following them, making sure that they are 3ft a part until they reach school, and Syaoran didn't even get the chance to talk to Sakura…

At Tomedeo high….

After Touya had left…they finally able to talk…they were on their way to Sakura's classroom..

"Sakura…what's with your brother..?" Syaoran asked…

"Sorry…Li.." but she was cut off by Syaoran..

"You can call me Syaoran…" he said…

"But…."

"Unless you want me to call you Kinmoto…"

She shook her head….

"Then that settles it…" and he smile…

Then they heard heavy footsteps running towards them…grabbed hold of Syaoran's shoulder and lifted up his fist…. "Where the hell were you this morning? Li Syaoran..?!"

"Oh…morning Eriol…" Syaoran greeted…. "I went to find Sakura this morning…"

"Morning Eriol…" Sakura greeted… "erm…."

"ya?" Eriol asked…

"It would be nice if you let go of Syaoran…?" Sakura asked…

"Ops….sorry…"

"KAWAII~" Someone shouted..

"Hoe…"

"Come out Tomoyo…" Syaoran said…arms cross over his chest, eyes close and tapping his feet…

Tomoyo appeared somehow, with her V8… "Morning… ^_^" 

"Tomoyo…we need to talk…" Syaoran said…

"Yes?"

"It will be nice if you stop following us.."

"hohohoho…" 

"What you mean?" asked a blur Sakura…wondering what they were talking about…

"nevermind Sakura…" Syaoran said…

'ringggggggggg' 

"That's the school bell…got to go…" said Tomoyo, she grabbed hold of Sakura and went to class….

"agh….that Tomoyo….I goner get her one of this days…" said Syaoran…

"Hey…relax…" said Eriol… "She's like that, ever since I met her…"

"Oh well…let's go for class…." 

Lunch break~

Syaoran's class….

"Eriol…hurry up! The lunch break bell had just rang.."

"Can't you just wait, Syaoran? I'm packing my stuff…"

Syaoran couldn't wait any longer…he grabbed hold of Eriol's upper arm and dash out of the classroom…

Sakura's class~

"Tomoyo…where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't know Sakura….but anyway they will be here any minute.." said Tomoyo, grinning..

"They? I don't remember meeting any one during lunch break…."

Then the door slid right open with a bang… "Sh*t….don't tell me they went for lunch already…" 

"Hi Li, knew that you will come looking for us…no, correction...I mean looking for Sakura…" said Tomoyo…

"What?! you came running here just to look for Sakura?" asked Eriol, who was standing behind Syaoran, gasping for air…

"er…what's going on? I don't remember we are meeting for lunch?" asked the blur Sakura…

"Yes, we are now…" both Tomoyo and Syaoran said together…

"erm…..ok..where?" Sakura asked…

"Canteen?" Syaoran suggested…

"Ok…" the three answered…and they headed their way to the canteen…

"Sakura.."

"Yes, Eriol?"

"You…change a lot…"

"Hoe…honto ni?"

"hai…you look more genki nowadays.."

"Hey! What are you eyeing on?" Syaoran asked…

"That's the fact…don't worry Syaoran, I won't snatch Sakura away from you…" Eriol pledged, and nodded his head..

"You idiot…! Anyway…it's because you got somebody on mind?" Syaoran asked, grinning…

Eriol blushed…. 

Syaoran laughed… "Look, you are blushing already..!" and he laughed again…

Eriol start to chase Syaoran all the way to the canteen…

"Aren't they cute…" Tomoyo asked Sakura…and she laughed a bit…

"You know what they were talking about? I couldn't catch a word they were saying…"

"nevermind..Sakura, you will understand one day…come on, hurry up…at the speed they were going just now, I think they reach the canteen already…" Tomoyo said smiling…

Canteen~…. 

Sakura and Tomoyo were looking for Syaoran and Eriol…then Tomoyo noticed someone waving to them…

"Found them…" Tomoyo said and pulled Sakura along…

"What took you guys so long?" Syaoran asked… 

"You guys ran, remember?" Tomoyo reminded Syaoran…     

"Whatever….so what you guys want? Eriol said his treat…" said Syaoran…

"What?! Whe(when)…" Syaoran used his hand to cover Eriol mouth…

"Anything is fine with us…right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked…

"hai.."

And Syaoran dragged Eriol along….

"Li Syaoran! I didn't say treating anyone…" 

"Oh, come on Eriol…"

"agh…whatever…blah"

Syaoran just laughed…

10 minutes later…Syaoran and Eriol came back with theirs and the girls' food…Syaoran served Sakura…

"Thanks…" Sakura said…

"You are most welcome…but don't thank me, thank Eriol, he treated us.."

"er…ok, thanks Eriol.." Sakura said smiling….

"ya…whatever…" Eriol replied and he place served Tomoyo… 

"Thank you Eriol…" Tomoyo said, smiling…

Eriol blushed and was in his own world…and Syaoran hit hard on Eriol's back…

"ouch!!" Eriol shouted… "Li Syaoran!!"

Syaoran started counting with his fingers… "1…2…3…"

"What are you doing, Syaoran?" Sakura asked…

"Eriol, I didn't know you like my name so much, it's the third time you calling me 'Li Syaoran' today…" 

"Shut up! agh…" Eriol said angrily…

Tomoyo laughed… "Li, I think that's enough for the day… ^_^" knowing that Syaoran's making fun of Eriol….

"Alright…sorry bud…" Syaoran apologized…

"Blah…" Eriol stick out his tough…

And the four of them started laughing….

After their lunch break….they were heading back to class…

"Sakura, are you busy after school today?" Syaoran asked..

"No…I'm going home after school…"

"Ok…we'll go home together…" 

"Sure..."

"What about you, Tomoyo..?" Eriol asked…

"I've got singing…so I won't be going home early today"

"Eriol have got swimming (I just made it up…since he is good in swimming…)…so you guys can go home together…" Syaoran said…

 "sure..it's ok with me…" said Tomoyo… "The bell's going to ring any second…so we better be going…see you guys later…"

"Bye…" said Sakura…and they headed back to their class….

After school…Eriol went for his swimming lesson, Tomoyo went for her singing lesson, and Syaoran went to find Sakura and went home together…

On their way home….

"Sakura…you mind me asking you a personal question?" Syaoran asked…

"What is it about?

"er….you got a crush on that Yukito guy…is it?" Syaoran asked, and he took a glanced at Sakura and continued… "You can don't answer…its ok…"

"ya…" Sakura answered softy, and nodded her head…

"Did…you tell him?"

"No…" and shook her head…

"Why?" Syaoran asked again…

"I'll just keep it to myself…" Sakura answered touching her birthmark… 

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Syaoran…" Sakura said smiling… "Race ya home…"

"No fair..! You are on your blades!!" 

Sakura just laughed, she grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand and skate full speed…

"SAKURA!!! Let go…"

Sakura let go of Syaoran and he fell down..

"Oh my god…Syaoran, you all right?" 

"I'm going to get you…" Syaoran got on to his feet and started chasing Sakura all the way home…

They reach the Kinomoto house….

"Sakura where did you get all the practices from?" Syaoran asked, gasping for air…

"From every morning…I'm always late, that why…"

"You are good…" Syaoran praised her… "I think I better get going…bye…" and he ran off…

"Syaoran…." Sakura called suddenly…

FLASHBACK

"That's very nice of him…ask him come over for dinner next time…" said Fujitaka smiling…

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Anything else?" Syaoran asked….

"You want to stay for dinner?" 

+====================================================+======================================================+

Kind of lame, isn't it? I think so… ^_^;;;; nothing much happen….  

Thanks to…..

Fairymoon ~ I'll try my best for spelling and grammar…coz I really, really…sucks in this 2…and sure no problem, I'll e-mail you till the very last chapter…but promise me 1 thing…. please continuing reading…thank you!!

Raymisha ~ thank you!!

Cherry Blossom ~ that's very sweet of you (your review...)…!! Thank you..!! 

moezy-chan ~ thank you!!

Anime Queen ~ thank you!!

[-no name-] ~ thank you!!

ARCHANGEMON ~ I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible….

HanaTenshiHimeko ~ luv ya so much!! Thank u..!! For putting me as F.A. (u know what I meant by F.A., right?) I very happy!! Thankz~!!

Thank you for reviewing, please continuing reading…and please don't forget to review…

PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! 

THANKYOU!!! THANKYOU!!! THANKYOU!!! THANKYOU!!! THANKYOU!!!


	5. being bully again

Disclaimer: I do now own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 5 – being bully again… _**

"Syaoran…." Sakura called suddenly…

FLASHBACK

"That's very nice of him…ask him come over for dinner next time…" said Fujitaka smiling…

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Anything else?" Syaoran asked….

"You want to stay for dinner?" 

"Dinner?" Syaoran asked confusing…

"ya, you want to have dinner with us?" Sakura asked again, with her puppy dog's eyes….

Syaoran sweatdropped… "I guess I can't say no, can I?"

"Welcome to my house, this way please..." said Sakura, leading the way… "I'm home..!" Sakura shouted as she entered the house…

"Welcome back, dear.." said Fujitaka, coming out from the kitchen and noticed Syaoran… "And this young man is?"

"Good evening, I'm Li Syaoran, please to meet you..." Syaoran greeted politely with a slighted bow...

"And I'm Fujitaka, Fujitaka Kinomoto, please to meet you too.."

"Dad, this is Li Syaoran I told you last night…" Sakura said smiling, "and I have invited him to join us for dinner..."

"It's still early, dinner won't be ready till it's 7…" said Fujitaka..

"I'll help you..." Syaoran said suddenly

"Hoe.."

"But…" Fujitaka hesitated..

"It's alright, and don't worry…" said Syaoran..

"I'll help too..." said Sakura "Syaoran, give me your bag…I put it in my room…"

"Ok.." said Syaoran, handing over the bag to Sakura. And she ran to her room, dumped the 2 bags on the floor and came running down to the kitchen..

2 hours later~

"itadakimasu" said Sakura, Syaoran and Fujitaka, and started eating. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura and Fujitaka was sitting opposite them..

"It's delicious!" said Sakura…

"I'm home..!" 

"Hoe…onii-chan?"

"Don't tell me it's your brother..." Syaoran moaned, slapping his forehead with his hand…  

Sakura and Syaoran got up from their chair and poke their head from the kitchen…it was Touya… "What's for dinner?" then Touya notice an unfamiliar pair of shoe… "Don't tell me…" he ran to the kitchen.. "What's that brat doing here?!?!!?!?!?" Touya shouted…

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped……

 "Touya, don't be rude..." Fujitaka kinda scolded Touya…

"But…"

"No but.." Fujitaka said sternly… "And your dinner's here.." pointing at the food, which was the seat beside Fujitaka and opposite Syaoran..

"Great..." Syaoran murmured, but no one heard it...

'Why is everybody on that brat side?' there was a loud 'bump' when Touya sat reluctantly on the chair, and all the time his eyes was on Syaoran. Both of them were sending out electricity making electricity sparks…

"Hoe…" said Sakura sweatdropping while looking at them…

 "Li, you are from Hong Kong, is it?" asked Fujitaka..

"ya.." Syaoran replied…

Touya stepped on to Syaoran's feet while he was answering Fujitaka, Syaoran did not yell at all, in fact he act as if nothing happened. he just smirked, Syaoran make sure that Touya saw that and before it know it, Syaoran stepped on to Touya's feet REAL HARD. Sakura thought something was happening between Syaoran and Touya so she look at Syaoran and he gave Sakura a smile, a 'nothing happened' smile..

As for Touya.. 'OUCH!!!!!' he was screaming inside… 'He's goner pay!!' he tried to acted at if nothing happen, but on the appearance his left hand was holding on to his feet and his mouth was forming a 'ouch' shape. The other right hand which was holding onto a pair of chopstick, was tightly held, the chopstick looks like it's going to break into half.. 'That brat..!'

"onii-chan…are you ok?" asked Sakura, because Touya looks kinda like in pain..

"ya…I'm fi..fine…" Touya replied, and then he tried to step on to Syaorn's feet again…

But… Syaoran dodged it, he hummed a song, eating happily and when Touya glared at him, Syaoran just smirked….

"hoe…" 

After their dinner~

"I'll do the washing, I've make some dessert. It's in the refrigerator, go help yourself.." Fujitaka told Sakura..

"Thanks dad, I'll bring it to my room…" said Sakura.. "Come on Syaoran.." she went to the red refrigerator and help herself with all the desserts and lead Syaoran to her room…

Touya was following close behind, when Sakura and Syaoran went into Sakura's room, Touya lean himself against the door, trying to heard what they are doing..he heard nothing…so he press himself/his ear closer, but he still can't hear anything…why?!

Inside Sakura's room~…

Sakura was trying not to laugh, Syaoran put his index finger on to his lips, asking Sakura not to speak..and he wrote a note to Sakura..it says 'your brother's outside, I'm going to open the door now..' Sakura nodded, trying not to laugh…Syaoran tiptoed across the room and quietly turned the door nod, he release his hand from the door nod and…

A Touya fall flat onto the floor….

"hahahahaha…" both Sakura and Syaoran laughed madly…

"Ouch!" Touya shouted, rubbing his nose… "agh..!!" he got on to his feet.. "That hurts.." he charged towards Syaoran.. "You brat!" 

Sakura was still laughing…

Then Touya stopped chasing Syaoran and started starring at Sakura…

"Hoe?! Why are you starring at me?" Sakura asked.. "Is there anything on my face..?"

Touya just went forward and hugged Sakura…

"Hoe….."

"It has been a long time since I saw you laughing so happily…." said Touya…

Sakura's eyes soften and return the hug…Syaoran stood there smiling…

"But…" Touya said suddenly, both of them released from the hug and Touya continue.. "That doesn't mean that you can gang up with an outsider and bully me..." he said smirking and pinched Sakura's cheek..

"onii-chan!!"

Touya hurried himself out of the room…

Syaoran was laughing….

"Not funny, Syaoran.." said Sakura, with her hands on her hip..

"Sorry…" Syaoran apologized, he walked over to Sakura and patted her head and….

"Ouch!!!" Sakura screamed, Syaoran did what Touya did; he pinched Sakura's cheek… "LI SYAORAN!!!" and she started chasing Syaoran....

Then Syaoran notice the bear he gave to Sakura was on the edge of Sakura's bed, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was starring at the grey bear….

"Don't tell me, you are going to take back?!" Sakura grabbed the bear and held it tightly… 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not taking it back…it's just that, I'm glad that you are taking good cark of it…" Syaoran replied….

Sakura smile... "And I named it Syaoran... ^_^"

"What?! You name it Syaoran?!"

Sakura's eyes change to puppy dog eyes… 

"Ok, ok fine, whatever…" said Syaoran, giving up..he took a glance at the clock, it was 8o'clock "it's kinda late already, I need to get going…" said Syaoran as he grabbed his bag..

"Aw…so early?" 

"I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Alright..." Sakura answered unwillingly….

Syaoran went out of the room followed by Sakura, they pass by the kitchen and Fujitaka and Touya were inside…

"Bye Touya and uncle Fujitaka and thanks for your meal..." said Syaoran..

"Do come again next time.." said Fujitaka..

"Forget about coming again the next time.." said Touya..

"Touya!" Fujitaka scolded...

"Nothing, it was just the wind..." and Touya and hurried himself out of the kitchen…

Sakura and Syaoran were laughing and they headed for the door… "Bye, good night, sweet dreams and see you tomorrow in school.." he said sweetly…

"Bye, good night, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow in school and take care.." said Sakura sadly as she open the door for Syaoran…

"Cheer up, it's not as if we are not seeing each other any more, ja..." and Syaoran left...

Sakura stood at the door way until she can't even see Syaoran's shadow. The moment she close the door, it started raining…heavily.. "Wonder if Syaoran have reach home, if not he will be totally wet, hoe, what if he gets sick? na~ he won't get sick so easily…..I hope so…" Sakura murmured to herself as she went back to her room…

Next morning….

"Sakura! Time to wake up! If not you goner be late for school!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs…

Sakura slowly open her eyes, slowly took a glance at her clock….

….

"HHHOOOOOOOOEEEE!!! I've got another 15 minutes to reach school! I'm late!!" she screamed, she hurried change to her school uniform, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and came running down for breakfast…. "ohayou!" as she grabbed the sandwich that was place in front of her seat, on the table, and she ran out of the kitchen.. "ja!" she put on her roller blades and skated to school at full speed with the sandwich in her mouth…   

Fujutaka and Touya sweatdropped, as they saw Sakura came running into the kitchen and before you knew it she's already out of the house…

"kaijuu.." Touya murmured, shaking her head…     

Tomedeo high~….

Sakura was running to her classroom at full speed, and the school bell had just ringed. She slide open the door...she slowly took a look and found that the teacher was not in class…she hurry went to her seat before the teacher comes in any minute… "Morning Tomoyo.." Sakura greeted, but Tomoyo look kinda uneasy…

"Morning Sakura.." she took a glanced at the class before speaking to Sakura again, but she's whispering this time.. "Sakura, Li's not in school today…"

"hoeee!" Sakura shouted, and she found out that the whole class was giving her a grinning face or a smirking face…

"Eriol told me this morning that Li's sick…"

"Sick? It must be because of the rain last night…" Sakura said worriedly..

 "Sakura! That's not what I meant…don't you find that something's not right today?" Tomoyo asked, looking very worried..

"That the whole class is either having a grinning face or a smirking look?" Sakura asked..

"ya! I'm scared that they might do something to you, I mean Li's not in school!"

"Nothing will happen…" Sakura paused.. "…right?" she asked uncertainly…

"I hope so…" 

Then the door slide open... "Good morning class, get ready for lesson.." said the Teacher…

Break time, in Sakura's classroom~~

"Hoooeeee!!!!" Sakura screamed/shouted…

Everybody that was in Sakura's classroom was surrounding her, pushing her towards the back of the class room..

'I think I better go get Eriol..' Tomoyo said to herself, trying to slip out of the classroom…

But…Tomoyo was caught by someone… "Oh no, you don't…you want to get help right?" 

Then Hiwateri came to the classroom…and everyone gave way to him, he stood in front of Sakura, smirking.. "Long time no see, Sakura! Ops sorry, I mean ugly duckling! Now I shell see how the hell is that Li Syaoran going to help you, when he is not even in school! Hahahahaha..!!" he laughed evilly.. "And you are going to take over his place for the punch he gave me…!" and he laughed evilly again….    

+====================================================+======================================================+

Sorry for the late update!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I know that this is not an excuse but because I've also got another fic… /// sorry!!!

Thanks to…^= Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic, Cutie Blossom, sally, animegirl breezy, Fairymoon, Ying, Tasya, Tempest in a Teacup, angel of love, Angel of Wind, Sakura Leigh, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Anime Queen, moezy-chan and Cherry Blossom =^ for all your reviews!!!

Replies 

Ying ~ (your review) smart!! That's what I'm planning to do... ^_^

Fairymoon ~ I can't say that Syaoran is jealous yet, he cares for Sakura…and because for now, both of them only treat each other as friends….

animegirl breezy ~ your review's scary, when I read the first line/sentence….I thought I did something wrong.. *phew* ….haha.. ^_^ it's ok.. 

AnimeObsessionFantasy ~ yup, MeiLing is going to appear, but it's later part of the fic..

Cherry Blossom ~ hey, erm……your idea kinda like CCS…  

****er… Fairymoon, Cherry Blossom and ARCHANGEMON…I've add your e-mail address to my MSN list, I hope you don't mind…..mine is puddle_dreamz@hotmail.com … and if anyone would like to can add me to your MSN list….

Please review!!!!!! PLEASE ~!!! Pretty pretty please…?

Thank you!! THANKZ!!


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do now own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 6 – Surprise~!!!_**

Hiwateri came to the classroom…and everyone gave way to him, he stood in front of Sakura, smirking.. "Long time no see, Sakura! Ops sorry, I mean ugly duckling! Now I shell see how the hell is that Li Syaoran going to help you, when he is not even in school! Hahahahaha..!!" he laughed evilly.. "And you are going to take over his place for the punch he gave me…!" and he laughed evilly again….    

"Lets' have some fun, shall we?" Hiwateri asked, everybody cheered.. 

"Wait.." came a girl's voice, long golden wavy hair that is up to her hip and yellowish eyes…

"What is it, sweet heart?" Hiwateri asked, with his hand holding onto the girl's hip..

"I would like to have a word with her…" said that girl, pointing to Sakura..

"She's all yours.." said Hiwateri smirking letting off his hand from her hip..

"Ok, name's 'Kiroi'" said the girl looking at her fingernails… "I'm here to give you a…" she looked at Sakura and….. gave her a slap across her face.. "…slap.. Reason being because that guy of yours…er… what's his name, dear?" she asked Hiwateri..

"Li Syaoran.." Hiwateri answered..

"ya Li Syaoran, gave me a slap, just because I was calling you 'ugly duckling'… and even call me a bitch… and for that you deserve another slap…" Kiroi rose up her right hand and with full force, she aim hard at Sakura's face…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kiroi and everybody there: ??!!?!?! (Shocked..)

Sakura's left hand was holding tightly on to Kiroi's right hand, Kiroi did not manage to slap Sakura the second time… "I've got enough of this…" she murmured…   

Everybody in the class went silent, some was gasping, looking shock….

Sakura slowly raised her right hand and gave Kiroi a tight slap, right across her left cheek…

Everybody gasped again….

Sakura started walking towards the classroom door…

"Stop her…!" Kiroi shouted angrily, with her left hand holding on to her left cheek… 

Sakura was surrounded, she do not wish to fight with anyone.. She did a back flip and landed behind the crowd, she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran out of the classroom.. She did not stop running, she finally stop when she reached the school gate… 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted hugging onto her friend… "That was awesome..!!" said Tomoyo releasing from the hugged…

"hoe… 'awesome'? I slapped Kiroi!! Oh no!!.."

"Hey what's the hurry?!" someone shouted to them…

"Eriol?!" Tomoyo kinda shouted..

"Just now you two ran pass by me, I was calling you guys but you two just keep on running… Sakura what did they do to you?"

"Long story, we are not deciding to go back for class…" said Tomoyo…

"er…Eriol, if you don't mind.. I would like to have Syaoran's address.." Sakura said shyly..

"Sure, I'll lead the way…" Eriol answered..

"Thanks.."

"Sure no problem…"

Eriol lead them to their (Syaoran's house and Eriol stays there too) house and Tomoyo told Eriol what happened in class…

"That is so cool, Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed..

"hoe… cool?! I'll be dead tomorrow, because I slapped Kiroi.."

They reached the apartment, Eriol found the key and enter the house…

"Back so soon?" it was Syaoran.. "I thought today's lesson ends at evening…" he was sitting at the living's sofa, reading newspaper..

"Syaoran are you feeling better?" …

"Told you it's only a slight fever, but you just won't let me go school…what if something happen to Sakura?" Syaoran asked, then he felt that something's not right.. "When did you start to have a female-ish voice?" he turn and found out that it was Sakura asking the question.. "Sakura!" 

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and hugged him.. "Syaoran!"

"Let's get out of here.." Eriol suggested, pulling Tomoyo out of the house..

"But…but…but…." Tomoyo didn't want to, she wants to stay and watch…

"Tomoyo…."

"Ok…fine…." Tomoyo said sadly, closing the door…

"Syaoran… are you alright? It must be late night's rain.. Are you sure you are alright?" Sakura started asking non-stop, and put her hand onto Syaoran's forehead to see if his having a fever…

Syaoran blinked a few times… "I'm alright, don't worry.. It was only a slight fever this morning… what about you? They did anything to you?"

 "As the matter of fact….it was I who did something to them…"

Syaoran looked confused.. "Can you explain a bit?"

"They did come to me to look for problem…. Kiroi wanted to slap me, but….I held onto her hand and gave her a slap in return…." said Sakura timidly…

"Cool!!! That's the way Sakura…. You rule!!"

"I don't think I can go school tomorrow, because….I'll be dead, the moment I step into school… I shouldn't have slap Kiroi.."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you.." said Syaoran sweetly…

"But….I wish to fight no one…" 

"….. Ok…" Syaoran answered… 

Next morning….

"Morning Sakura.." Syaoran greeted when he saw Sakura stepped out from her house…

"hoe… morning Syaoran.." Sakura greeted back, kinda shock to see Syaoran waiting for her….

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand… "Let's go…"

Sakura nod… "Syaoran, what are you going to do when you reach school?"

"Well… I've got no idea.. But we will face this together…"

"Thanks…" said Sakura, holding tightly on to Syaoran's hand… 

School~…..

"Syaoran?" 

"ya?"

"Why are they acting so…funny?" asked Sakura as they enter the school gate, everybody that saw them gave way to them…

"No idea, just be careful.." 

Sakura nodded her head…

Sakura's class…. 

"Sakura…" Syaoran called, holding onto both her hands… "Do not trust anyone, except for Tomoyo and Eriol, and wait for me… I'll come and look for you during break and after school…" Syaoran sounded so serious.. He and been very alert, and found that something was not right…. "Don't worry…" he said smiling, as he saw how tense Sakura was.. 

"Morning Sakura! Li.." 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted, gladded to see her best friend…

"Don't you need to get back to class? The bell's going to ring any minute…" said Tomoyo to Syaoran…

Syaoran nodded, looking into Tomoyo's eyes.. 'be careful..' and he ran off… 

"Come on Sakura, lesson going to start…" and both of them when to class..

As they enter the noisy classroom…. The whole class went totally quiet… but they ignore them and when back to their seats, without having any eye contact with anybody… shortly, the bell rang and the teacher came in to have their lesson….

Lunch break…

When the bell rang, and the teacher had not even dismiss the class, Li Sysoran dashed right of the classroom and ran to Sakura's classroom..

The teacher from Sakura's class had just dismissed them and Syaoran went into the classroom… 

"That. Was quick of you Li.." said Tomoyo.. 

"Thanks, because I dash here right went the bell rang…" Syaoran answered smirking, quite proud of himself..

Both Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped..

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked..

"I think he will be here soon…" he answered.. "So… Sakura anything happened?"

"No…. thank god…" Sakura joked.. "Lunch?"

"Sure.." Tomoyo answered and Syaoran nodded..

"My treat…" said Sakura… 

They went out of the classroom.. and saw Eriol… 

"Hey Eriol! You are finally here, Sakura says she treating us lunch…" Syaoran shouted..

"You need not to shout…." 

"Let's go…" said Sakura smiling…

Canteen…

"itadakimasu" said the four of them, and started eating….

"You know? I think Hiwateri is up to something.. And his bitch girlfriend… I saw them discussing about something and with another groups of guys.." said Syaoran..

"'Bitch girlfriend'? Kiroi?" Sakura asked..

Syaoran nodded.. "I had been observing them.. And when they sees me around, they'll hurry move away… so I think they are up to something.."

"You two better be careful.." said Eriol.. "Doesn't anyone of you find that everybody's avoiding us?"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded…

They finished their lunch and headed back to Sakura's class…

"See you after school Sakura… I'll come and look for you…" said Syaoran… and Syaoran and Eriol went to their own class…

"Tomoyo.. Don't you find that it's surprising that….because of this.." said Sakura touching her birthmark… "You, Eriol,…. Syaoran and I became good friends…?"

Tomoyo nodded, smiling…..

At Syaoran's class….

A few guys approached Syaoran when he and Eriol enter the classroom…

"Li, what about a soccer match after school? We heard that you are a very good player…" one of the guys asked…

"No thanks.." said Syaoran rejecting the offer… and continue walking, back to his seat…

"Hey…" one of them shouted angrily and stopped Syaoran from walking….

Syaoran shot them a death glare, a 'back off' glare… 

They kinda back off….

The bell rang and their teacher came in….

After school…

The few guys approached Syaoran again….

"Come on Li, let's go for a match…"

"I said no means no..!!" Syaoran blasted… "I'm in a hurry, so butt off!"

But this time they insist… and they grabbed Syaoran's arm tightly and pull him out off the classroom… 

Syaoran gave Eriol a signal, asking him to get the girls first, and hurry….

Eriol understood and dash to their classroom…

"All of you!!" Syaoran shouted… "let go before you regret it…!" 

Syaoran did a twist making them letting him go… and he ran to Sakura's classroom with the few guys following him… holding him back… Syaoran gave a punch and sent out of the guy flying back and the others stop following him and ran off… 

Sakura's classroom…….

Syaoran went into the classroom and not a single soul could be seen… only Eriol..

"Eriol!" 

"Syaoran, went I reached here, the whole class was gone…" 

"Eriol… think! Where could they be.. You were in this school longer than me… think! Is there anyplace that they could be right now?" 

Eriol close his eyes and started thinking…. "Behind the school! There's this shed there and no one goes there…"

And Syaoran ran.. When he was somewhere behind the school… he was a few person guarding the place..

[They are here alright…] said Syaoran to himself… [Now I got to find a way to sneak in…]

He notice stones around him, he picked up one and threw it somewhere far from him, into the bushes.. It made some sound and people round there when to check what was it…

[Perfect..] Syaoran snapped, and he hurried sneaked in….

He walked for quite a while before he heard people talking.. But it wasn't very clear so he speed up…. 

"You bitch!"

Someone sobbing…

"Cry all you want.. You cry baby.. Who's goner save you? No one…. No one at all!! Hahaha….." *laughing evilly*  

Syaoran felt that something's not good, he ran and saw… Hiwateri, Kiroi and other people around Sakura.. She was leaning against the fence..

"Slap me… I thought you were very brave yesterday?" said Kiroi.. "Well…if you don't.......... I will!" 

Sakura close her eyes..

Kiroi lifted up her hand and smack right down….but her hand can't seem to move… she tried to pull it down but it was no use… instated she was lifted up and dumped on to the ground…

"Syaoran??!!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran grabbed her hand and run.. but he was surrounded.. "Don't make me do it…" he tightens his fist…

They kinda back off and gave way to them…

"Get him!" Kiroi shouted…

One of them pulled Sakura from Syaoran and another three grabbed hold of Syaoran…

Syaoran smirked…. He gave each a punch and ran towards Hiwateri… with his right hand Syaoran held Hiwateri's neck and lifted him from the ground… Hiwateri starts to panic… but he wasn't strong enough to break free from Syaoran… 

Sakura hurried ran to Syaoran… "Syaoran..let go…" Syaoran did not answer.. "Please…" Sakura begged…

Syaoran dumped Hiwateri onto the ground and gave a glare before he pull Sakura and went off…

All of them just stared blankly at Sakura and Syaoran's shadow….

"Sakura you alright?" 

"don't worry Syaoran…I'm fine…" said Sakura smiling and she held on to Syaoran's hand….

+====================================================+======================================================+

kinda lame, isn't it? Everybody went OOC…. .

thankz to: ^* Carmen * SaKuRa LoVe * Crystal jade * pinkjasmine * animegirl breezy * Fairymoon * ARCHANGEMON * Tasya * Anime Queen * sally * AnimeObsessionFantasy * moezy-chan *^ for your reviews!! 

Replies

Carmen thankz for having me on your favorite list!!!! Thank you… .

Crystal jade thank for having me on your favorite list!!! And I'm so sorry that I can't review for your fic… (computer problem… .) I like your fic…it's very funny…esp when Touya's wall was destroy and Sakura lock the grand masters in their room and gave them nightmare… I really got a good laugh… continue ASAP, k? I really can't wait to see when Sakura meet Syaoran… : ) ….

Please review!!!! *puppy dog eyes* please!!! .

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. a difficult decision

Disclaimer: I do now own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 7 – a difficult decision  _**

Next day in school, Sakura's classroom….

Everything was normal, well….. actually not.. when Sakura enter the classroom…. Everybody greeted her 'good morning..'

"hoe…"

"Good morning" one of her classmate greeted..

"goo-good… morning.." Sakura greeted back….

"That's a good start for a change…" said Tomoyo, who was standing beside her…

"I'm not getting use to it.." said Sakura.. 

"Well…I can understand…"

"It's kinda wired.."

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked…

"In his class..."  

Then the teacher came in, the students all over the classroom when back to their seats and the teacher started the lesson….

Lunch break….

As usual, Syaoran and Eriol were waiting outside Sakura's classroom…

"Syaoran.." Sakura called as she was coming out of the classroom….

Tomoyo just smiled at both of them, and they headed to the canteen for lunch…

They were walking two-by-two, Sakura and Syaoran in front and Tomoyo and Eriol behind them..

"er……Sakura…?"

"Yes? Syaoran…"

"Are you free this Sunday? Thirteen July?"

"ya…"

"er………" Syaoran is getting uneasy….

"ya?" 

Eriol started poking Syaoran's back, Syaoran glared at him…. And Eriol mouth the word 'ASK!!!' to Syaoran…

Syaoran nodded and turn back, facing Sakura..

"What is Li trying to do?" asked Tomoyo whispering to Eriol.. 

"Thirteen July is Syaoran's birthday.. Syaoran's mother had asked him back to Hong Kong to celebrate but he refuse…because he's going to ask Sakura out.." Eriol whispered back..

Tomoyo started to grin…. 

"Are you up to something?" Eriol asked..

"No……I'm just thinking what dress should I make for Sakura, for the special occasion, that's all…" and both of them started grinning…     

"Syaoran is something the matter?" Sakura asked….

"er…….I-I would like t-to ask you out th-this Sun-Sunday…"

"Sure.." Sakura answered straight away..

"Really?" 

"ya…"

"Ok this Sunday 6pm, I'll come and pick you up…"

"Ok…"

"Thank you, Sakura.."

"hoe…..thank me for what?"

Syaoran smile and shook his head slightly.. "It's nothing…"

-

At night at 7+, at Sakura's house….

"Dinner's ready!!" shouted Fujitaka from downstairs…

"Coming!" Sakura shouted from her room, and she went to the kitchen.. "hoe!! Yukito?!"

"Hi Sakura…" Yukito was placing Sakura's dinner at her place and Touya was also in the kitchen… "Uncle Fujitaka had invited me over for dinner…"

[Yeah!!!!] Sakura shouted inside….

"itadakimasu" 

"It's delicious.." said Sakura…

"kaijuu… you did not even help… you will wash the dishes later.." said Touya…

"I'll help.." said Yukito smiling..

"thanks.." Sakura answered softly…

After dinner…

Sakura was taking all the dishes to the basin to wash and Yukito was helping her…

Sakura started washing and Yukito was wiping the dishes…

"Sakura…"

"ya?"

"I've got two movie tickets, would you like to have one?" Yukito asked  

"hoe…you mean with you?!"

"ya…it's this Sunday 7pm.."

[a date with Yukito!!!!!] . [I can't believe that!!!! Ah~~~ I got to tell Tomoyo and Syaoran about this… oh my gosh!!!] said Sakura to herself…

"So I that that as a yes?"

Sakura nodded furiously…

Next morning……

Sakura was on her way to school and half way there she met Syaoran…

"Syaoran guess what?!" Sakura asked excitedly…

"Why are you so hyper today?"

"Yukito ask me out!!!! Can you believe that?!" Sakura screamed…

"Oh…..when?"

"This Sunday 7pm, the movie starts at 7, so he will be picking me up at 6.."

Syaoran totally froze.. "This Sunday? Thirteen july?"

"ya!"

Syaoran went totally quiet… "Congratulation…." He said softly… and he starts to walk faster…

"Thanks!.." Sakura notice that Syaoran's speed was increasing.. "Hey Syaoran! Is something the matter?"

"No…it's just that….that…we are going to be late….so…so hurry up…" Syaoran was just making an excuses..

"Ok…" [What's wrong with Syaoran??] 

Sakura's classroom…

"Morning Tomoyo.."

"Morning Sakura.."

"Syaoran's kinda wired.."

"What the matter?" said Tomoyo..

"It hurts seeing him like that…I told him that Yukito ask me out…"

"Yukito asked you out?!" Tomoyo was shocked.. "When?"

"er..this Sunday.."

"Sunday?! Thirteen july?" 

"What happen? How come your reaction's same as Syaoran, when I told him the date? What's wrong?" Sakura was very confused… what is happening?

"Sakura! Yesterday Li also asked you out on a date, which is also this Sunday.."

"hoeeee!! I think, I think…I'll tell Syaoran that we will go out some other day?"

"Sakura!!! You can't! This Sunday is very important for Syaoran.. You got to reject Yukito.."

"But….Syaoran will understand, won't he?" 

"It's not that Sakura…it's because, because…." [Should I tell her that it's Syaoran's birthday? It suppose to be a surprise for Sakura.. should I?] "because…!/"

"Get back to your seats…" said the teacher coming into the class…

Tomoyo did not get the chance to tell Sakura….

Lunch break….

As usual, as the teacher release the students Sakura will go out of the classroom and Syaoran will be down there waiting for her…

But….

This time….

When she open the door… "Syao…/" she can't see Syaoran anywhere, only Eriol… "Where's Syaoran..?"

Eriol was kinda up sad too… "He's somewhere else… he won't be joining us…"

"Where is he?" Sakura was worried..

"I…don't know…"

Sakura just ran off….

"Eriol, you knew it too?" asked Tomoyo…

"ya…Syaoran told me…its up to Sakura now…"  

[Syaoran where are you?] Sakura was running round the school looking for Syaoran… [I feed so uneasy when you are not around… what is happening?] she was still running… [I know.. rooftop! He's bound to he there..]

Rooftop..

Syaoran was there.. left hand holding onto the fence, with his head lending on his left fist… by releasing his anger he hit his right fist to the fence…

Then the door to the rooftop open, he starts to hear someone gasping for air… he couldn't be bothered to see who it was… heavy footsteps starts to run towards him and arms were fling around his neck from behind…

"Please don't leave without telling me the next time…"

This voice…. "Sakura……" and he hold on to the arms that was around his neck.. 

"If you don't like me going out with Yukito this Sunday, I'll reject him…"

"……."

"I'm sorry…."

"No Sakura, it's not your fault….you like him, don't you? Hey it's a great opportunity…" Syaoran said in a fake happy tone …

"If it hurts you that much, I won't go… please don't run away again…. I don't want to see you in this state anymore… it hurts, it really hurts…" and hot tears started flowing…Sakura released herself from Syaoran and wiped away her tears…

Syaoran turn and face her… he wipe the tears away with his finger… and hugged onto her tightly.. "it's ok, if you want to go on a date with him…"     

"no……I'll see you this Sunday 6pm outside my house…" Sakura said cheerfully….

+====================================================+======================================================+

next chapter…….. totally S+S!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mushy, mushy, kissy, kissy… . !!!!!!!!!!!!

I think I forgot to mention that Yukito and Touya are 7 years older than Sakura, just like in the series… that means 24 years old….

ThAnKssss tO *

*anonymous* *Tasya* *MeMe* *Carmen* *ScarIeT RoSe* *BlackYingFaLi831* *Cute Syaoran Ultimate Fan EX* *Star* *Starfire* *AnimeObsessionFantasy* *ARCHANGEMON* *Anime Queen* *Crystal jade* *Raureru* *Meow the chibi neko* *moezy-chan* *Devie Saves* *Starsakura* *Sakura Li* *Silver-Kitsune Kazeko* *sally* 

* for YouR ReViewSSS

Replies

Cute Syaoran Ultimate Fan EX don't worry about the flaming thingy.. ^_^ I know that my grammar totally sucks… I'll try to improve.. ^_^ 

Starfire thanks for your idea… but without the clan… they will bow down to Syaoran!! Ah~hahaha.. ahem…. Sorry….

Raureru I'm sorry…I'm not insulting those who have scars or birthmark, I hope you won't get the wrong idea… hey, you know your scar…it looks just like one of the character from 'One Piece' 'Rufi'… ^_^ so cool….

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko yup, yup.. it's a S+S and E+T fic ^_^ 

Please Review!!!! 

Thank you thank you thank you!!!


	8. thirteen july part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 8 – thirteen july  part I _**

"No……I'll see you this Sunday 6pm outside my house…" Sakura said cheerfully….

A sunny day on Sunday 5pm at Sakura's room….

"Tomoyo……" said Sakura sweatdropping..

She was just wearing a simple light pink sleeveless vest with a cap attached to it and a blue keen-length jeans skirt…

"Yes? So which one do you like? The pink one? The green one? The purple one?" asked Tomoyo, taking out tons of dresses for Sakura to try out for the big day.. 

"hoe….. To-to..moyo.." 

"em….. I think the light green one will suits you… nah~ I think the yellow one will suits you better…. No, no *shaking her head…* the blue one is better… hohohoh!!" she laughed evilly… 

"TOMOYO~!!" Sakura screamed just to get Tomoyo's attention..

"So you decided which one you want?" eyes sparking..

[Ok, people.. now imagine a very, very, VERY big sweatdropped appearing on Sakura's head..]

Sakura sighed… "Tomoyo.. all your dresses are very kawaii, but…" she trailed off….

"And it will suit your kawaii face.. ^^"

"It's just that…. I want to be simple…." said Sakura softly; she doesn't want to disappoint Tomoyo…

"You should have told me early.." said Tomoyo sweetly… "But let me to something for you?"

"hoe…." wondering what Tomoyo wants to do… she looked evil…

"hohoho…. To turn you into the most kawaii girl in the world…" said Tomoyo grinning, eyeing on Sakura..

"hoe….!!"

"No need to worry…" Tomoyo gently force Sakura sitting on the bed… "just close your eyes and relax.."

Sakura did what she was told…. Gently, she closed her eyes… 

30 minute later~~

"Done!" said Tomoyo clapping her hands together…

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Sakura…

"Just a minute… stand up now…"

Sakura did what Tomoyo asked to do.. and Tomoyo pushed her towards the mirror..

"Now….you can open your eyes.." she whispered..

Sakura open her eyes and…….. "who's that?" she asked, pointing at the mirror…

Tomoyo giggled… "it you, Sakura!"

"HOE!!!!" Sakura screamed, clapping her hands onto her face… 

Tomoyo had helped Sakura put on make up… it was just very plain and simple, light pink.. and the birthmark still can be seen but was not so obvious… [I can't describe well.. sorry!!]

"this. *points at the mirror* is. ME?! *pointing at herself*" Sakura still can't believe it was her she was looking at..

"Yes Sakura, it's you..^^" Tomoyo answered happily…

DING DONG~~ it was the door bell…

"It got to be Li.." said Tomoyo looking out of the window….

Syaoran was wearing a jacket and a blue shirt underneath, and jeans… 

Sakura was still starring at herself… Tomoyo got to pull her out of the room and to the door….

Touya was the one who open the door and found out that it was Syaoran…    

"What. Are you doing at my door step?" Touya asked, not very happy to see Syaoran..

Glaring…

Glaring…

Glaring…

"Because. I've _date Sakura.." Syaoran answered reluctantly.._

"Date. Sakura?!" he screamed….

"Yes.."

"Hi Li!" greeted Tomoyo waving at him…

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked…

Sakura was standing behind Tomoyo.. slowly she stepped out from behind… 

Syaoran and so did Touya just couldn't take their eyes off her…. Touya shook his head snapping himself out from starring at Sakura…

"What are you starring at, brat?!" Touya scolded, hitting hard at Syaoran's head…

"Ouch!! That hurts!!" Syaoran shouted rubbing his head…

"onii-chan!!" and Sakura ran towards Syaoran and see if he's alright…

"Don't worry, I'm alright…. Let's go…" said Syaoran, grabbed Sakura's and wanted to pull her out of the house…

"I haven't approve yet.." said Touya blocking the way….

"AHhhhhhh!! What's that?!" Syaoran suddenly shouted pointing at the sky…

Touya actually fell for it and looked towards where Syaoran pointed… and Syaoran quickly pulled Sakura along and went out of the house…

"I just can't believe that onii-chan fell for it…" said Sakura laughing...

Meanwhile at the Kinomoto house…

"I just believe that I fell for that…!!" said and angry Touya stomping on the floor…

Tomoyo giggled… "I also go to go now…. ^^ bye…" and Tomoyo went out of the house…. "em…I wonder what's Eriol doing now? Since Syaoran somewhere else and I'm all alone…. I'll go look for him… ^^" and she when to Eriol/Syaoran's apartment….

Syaoran and Sakura….

"Syaoran, where are we going?"   

"You will know later….. Sakura, you are very kawaii today.."

Sakura blushed slightly….

"Tomoyo's make up somehow kinda covered your birthmark a bit…. But who cares.. weather you have a birthmark or not? You are Sakura… ^^" said Syaoran sweetly still holding onto Sakura's hand…..

Sakura went crimson red….

Tomoyo had arrived at Eriol/Syaoran's apartment… she press the doorbell.. after awhile the door open…

"Hi ^^" said Tomoyo..

"Tomoyo?!" Eriol shouted…

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure.."

Sakura and Syaoran…

"hoe…we are having our dinner here?!"

"ya, you don't like it?" asked Syaoran worrying…

"No, no, it's great!" Sakura exclaimed…

Syaoran had brought Sakura to the sea side/beach…. There was this restaurant made out of wood and instate of building on land it was floating on the water and strings were tied to the shore… a seafood restaurant..

"Lucky I know how to swim…" said Sakura letting out a sigh of relief…

"Don't worry, even if you doesn't know how to swim, I'll be there.. ^^ shell we? My princess?" he held out his hand and Sakura placed her hand onto his… then Syaoran lead the way to the floating restaurant… 

Tomoyo and Eriol….

"Are you having your dinner now?" Tomoyo asked as she saw food on the dinning table…

"ya, wanna join me?" asked Eriol..

"Please to.."

And Eriol pulled the chair out like a gentleman, and Tomoyo took her seat..

"Thank you" said Tomoyo smiling…. [he's so sweet~~..] "You prepared all off this?!" 

There was lots of food…

"ya, I cooked too much, I forgot that Syaoran wouldn't be joining me for dinner.. anyway, I enjoyed cooking.. I guess there will be no leftovers tonight since you are here.." said Eriol smiling…  

"And I suppose I came at the right time…" 

"itadakimasu" both of them said quietly and started eating…

Tomoyo took the first bite.. "Delicious…" she exclaimed.. "I didn't know that you were such a great cook.."

"Thank you…."

"em…I wonder what's Sakura and Li are doing right now… how I hope that I'm there too, recoding Sakura's first date…" said Tomoyo in a very said tone and sighing… "But I guess, on the other hand I get to taste your cooking…"   

"I suppose they are having their dinner now, somewhere in Japan.."

"Isn't it sweet?"

Eriol just smiled looking at Tomoyo…

Sakura and Syaoran..

"itadakimasu!" said the both of them clapping theirs hands together.. and started eating..

"Delicious!!" Sakura exclaimed.. and she went on eating, trying everything that was on the table…

Syaoran was glad that Sakura like it, something was on his mind that he wanted to tell Sakura… so he kept on glancing at Sakura…

"em….Sakura…"   

"ya.."

"You….. rejected Yukito just because of me… I somehow feel that it's my fault and you are missing out this big chance going out with Yukito.."

"I just want to be with you that's all… I'm not repaying you because you are good to me … so it's alright, stop blaming yourself…" 

"Thank you……" said Syaoran smiling, finally putting down the burden… [thank you Sakura…]  

+====================================================+======================================================+

don't worry, there's part II coming up….

S+S, E+T… finally this two couples had some time together… em…..I think it there will be more coming up…. happy? ^^ S+S and E+T fans? ^^ yea! 

SORRY for the late late update!!! SORRY!! And it was a very short chapter….. . gomen nasai!! I know it's short!! SORRY!!

-

thanks to ^

* [demi-kaijuu] * [Morganna X] * [HanaTenshiHimeko] * [Wolf Blossom] * [Kat-san] * [ScarleT RoSe5] * [LILmoonPRINCESSanime] * [Crystal jade2] * [Carmen5] * [Raureru] * [Amazonian Anime Queen] * [MeMe] * [sakura-rika-nonaka] * [moezy-chan] * [AnimeObsessionFantasy] * [Pnaixr0se8] * [Devie Saves] * [BlankYingFaLi831] * [sally] * [SaKuRa LoVe] *

^ thanks **_A LOT_** for your reviews!! 

Replies ^

Hana TenshiHimeko don't worry, you are not forgotten ^^ I thought that you had forgotten bot this fic..!! ^^

-

I won't be updating for a long time, or maybe sometimes I can, coz my exams are near….talk bot exams!! My prelim is next week!! *faints* and my N level is next month.. *faints again* got to work hard if not I'll retain….. *sigh*

I'll update once my exams over..

Please review!!!!!

Let it hit 100 reviews!! .

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 

Thanks a lot….. ^^ 


	9. thirteen july part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 9 – thirteen july  part II_**

"You….. rejected Yukito just because of me… I somehow feel that it's my fault and you are missing out this big chance going out with Yukito.."

"I just want to be with you that's all… I'm not repaying you because you are good to me … so it's alright, stop blaming yourself…" 

"Thank you……" said Syaoran smiling, finally putting down the burden… [thank you Sakura…]  

After their dinner…… at around 8+.. They were seated at the beach… 

"I'm so full!!" said Sakura… 

"You like it?" Syaoran asked..

"Ya! Thanks!"

"Welcome… ^^"

Eriol and Tomoyo…

"You are a great cook, Eriol.." said Tomoyo.. 

"Thanks…. It's still early.. Watch movie?"

"ok..where?"

"Here.." he answered.. at his house… 

They seated on the 2-seated sofa… half way though… Eriol only concentrated on Tomoyo, not the movie they were watching…. Slowly…..his hand slip onto Tomoyo's shoulder…..he was blushing, a little… Tomoyo giggled looking at him… he was about to take back his hand when Tomoyo just lay on his shoulder…. With his hand still around her shoulder, he held her closer…. And they continued watching the movie, stroking her hair gently and softly…. 

Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura laid down on the sand, looking at the starry sky…. Smiling….

Syaoran sat beside her…. Looking at her…. [I suppose………… I like her……? I didn't even like the idea of coming to Japan… but, I guess I got to thank mom….if not I also wouldn't get to know her…… but…..she likes that Yukito-guy…. Well…even if she is to like Yukito more than me, what can I say? I will only wish for her to be happy…]

"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed…. Getting up..   

Syaoran snapped out from his thoughts.. "huh?"

"Are you alright? That was the forth time I was calling you…" she asked worriedly.. 

"ya, I'm fine…."

"I had something I wanted to asked very long………why did you willing to help me? Why did you not look at my appearance like everyone did? Why did you not criticize me like everyone did?" Sakura asked in a dull and slow tone, wanting Syaoran answer truly………

"Because….I don't find you ugly at all….the very first time I saw you….I didn't know that you had a birthmark….coz that time I only manage to see the other side….but I saw loneliness in your eyes…. When I was in my class, that Hitawari-guy looked for me and asked to followed him to watch a good 'show'… I didn't know it was you…. Finally, I know that the whole school was against you because of a silly birthmark… I find it stupid…. *he looked into deeply into Sakura's eyes* Seriously, I don't know….but… I just want to be with you….. To protect you… to be there for you… *pause* and… *pause* even to be…………… jealous when I know that you were going out with Yukito………"

Sakura just blushed…… deep red in color….

Noticed the tension between the two of them… "I'll walked you home, it's late.. Your brother will be worried…." Said Syaoran getting up from his seat….  

Sakura nodded and got up too…and they walked home….without talking….

Outside Sakura's house…….

"Sakura, can you………………. Wish me happy birthday before going?" Syaoran asked blushing and shut his eyes.. Waiting to heard something..

"hoooooooeeeee!!!!!! It's your birthday today?! Ohmygod, ohmygod..! Present, present, present…!" she said panicking, searching all over for present for Syaoran….

Syaoran sweat dropped…. Looking at her….. "I don't want any present…"

Sakura clamed down looking at him embarrassing…. Syaoran was about to say something when she quickly tip-toe and kissed Syaoran's cheek.. "Happy 17th birthday Syaoran! I promise that you will get something by end of this week…" she said running into her house…..

Syaoran stared blankly… with his hand on his cheek…. He punched his fist into the air.. "YES!!" and he ran back home….

Syaoran was walking happily up the stairs of this apartment… reaching his floor… he saw his house door open and Tomoyo stepping out from his house with Eriol at the door step.. He hid in one corner

Eriol and Tomoyo…

"I'll walked you home, it's quite late now…." Said Eriol..

"It's alright…. Someone will come and fetch me home…. I'll see you tomorrow in school…" said Tomoy, leaving…

Eriol grabbed her by her hand and pulled her near his body…he kissed lightly on her lips…. "Bye….."

Tomoyo: ^^ "bye…" and she went off…..

Seeing Tomoyo went off… and Eriol was still at the doorstep… Syaoran hurried appeared infront if Eriol with a loud 'boo!'.. Eriol fall backwards and landed on the floor….

"I'm back…….." said Syaoran grinning evilly… he entered the house…. 

"How long had you been here?" Eriol asked… 

Syaoran walked towards the sofa, took a pillow… and started talking to it… "I'll walk you home…" he said in a Eriol-way.. "It's alright…. Someone will come and fetch me home…. I'll see you tomorrow in school…" followed by a Tomoyo-way of talking… he did a 360 degrees turn and kissed the pillow…. "Bye…" he threw the pillow back onto the sofa… and started laughing……  

Eriol was BLUSHING!! 

"Way to go Eriol!! You did it!! And some more when I'm not at home…. Hmmmmmmm…………I wonder, what happen……" said Syaoran teasing Eriol…..

"SyaorRan!! YOU…….!!!!! Agh!!!!! Whatever……." An angry Eriol stormed back to his room….

Syaoran was still laughing…. After a while… he stop and touch his cheek again…. And smiled all night…..

Next day…in school….. 

Sakura was late and the teacher punished her by sending her out of the classroom…… she kept on yawning… 

Break time….

As usual Syaoran and Eriol came to looked for Sakura and Tomoyo… but then they saw Sakura standing outside the classroom… the two guys looked at each other wondering what happened… after a while…. The teacher came out of the classroom and talked to Sakura for while before leaving….

"What happen?" Syaoran asked, walking towards Sakura….

"I was late…and the teacher sent me out of the classroom…." Sakura answered… in a sleepy tone…..

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" 

No…because…" she stopped herself from saying something… "em…nothing…."

Syaoran know that that something was going on but Sakura didn't want to say it so he never asked….

"You guys go head for your break, I want to sleep…." And she walked back into the classroom and slept on the table….

"You two go without me.." said Syaoran to Eriol and Tomoyo… "I'll get some stuff for her eat…." And he ran off….

"well…?" asked Eriol looking at Tomoyo….

"Li will take care of Sakura, we'll go eat quickly and then come back…"

Eriol nodded and they hold hands towards to canteen…..

20 minute later…..

Eriol and Tomoyo were walking back to class and saw Syaoran walking out….

"LI….how's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked….

"I bought some food for her, I've left it under her table…. she look and sound sleepy… so I didn't wake her up…." He said in a worried tone… sighing…. "You have got any idea what made her so sleepy?" 

"No.." Tomoyo answered sadly….

The bell rang, and three of them went back to their classroom…

For the pasted few days… Sakura was always late for her lessons… and she had been sent out of class frequently.. because she kept on falling asleep in class….

Friday………

Syaoran woke up early and headed for Sakura's house… he reached at 7o'clock in the morning… he press the door bell for quite some time…… the door open…..and it was Touya who open the door……..

"What do you want early in the morning?!" Touya shouted…..

"Is Sakura awake yet?" Syaoran asked, politely…. Knowing that it _was_ early in the morning…..

"No….still in bed…." Touya answered and close the door….

"Wait!" Syaoran's hand was on the door, stopping Touya from closing the door….

"What now? Agh….."

"Please let me in, I want to wake her up… if not she will be late for school again…" said Syaoran in a serious tone… looking at Touya….

Giving up, Touya let him in….

Syaoran went to Sakura's room… knocking on the door…but no reply…. He opened the door…and saw Sakura still sleeping soundly… the floor was in a mess…. Touya was at the door looking at him….

"Sakura….." Syaoran called… tapping on her shoulder…. "Hey, wake up….." 

"hoe!!!!! I'm late again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped from her bed… running towards her wardrobe… then she pause… she turn and saw Syaoran…. "HHHHOOOOOEEEEE!!!!! Syaoran?!"

"Hey, clam down kaijuu…. " said Touya…. "It's only 7….that gaki came early in the morning to wake you up, afraid that you will be late for school…." And he went back to kitchen, leaving the both of them alone….

"Thanks Syaoran…." Then she remembered something… she walked to her table and… "Here…these are for you…." Putting a pink bear with wings dropping from it's back and a green scarf (the one in CCS) onto his hands… "I know it's kinda a late….but…happy birthday.. ^^" she said smiling…

Syaoran didn't know what to say….he just hugged her…. "Thanks…………"

"You are welcome……… er….give me a minute, I need to change… and get ready for school…." 

Syaoran nodded and went out… he decided to wait outside her house…when passing by the kitchen… 

"gaki! I believe he haven't had your breakfast yet?" Touya asked…

"er……..ya… I won't disturb you, I'll go outside and wait…"

"You idiot! Just get into the kitchen and make something for Sakura and yourself as an apology for making me go open door for you….and I need to go out now.." he said and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house….

Was Touya accepting him? Nah~ maybe… so Syaoran cooked breakfast for both of them and then headed for school…..

+====================================================+======================================================+

how was it?! You guys like it?

Thanks to 

^**sally**^ ^**rb**^ ^**dtl**^ ^**B0nB0nCaTz**^ ^**Ragged Blossom**^ ^**thekawaiihouse**^ ^**wolf blossom**^ ^**demi-kaijuu**^ ^**Crystal jade2**^ ^**White Eternity**^ ^**Cherry-Lally**^ ^**Carmen5**^ ^**ARCHANGEMON**^ ^**kawaii**^ ^**Pnaixr0se8**^ ^**MeMe**^ ^**sakura-rika-nonaka**^ ^**Beta Reader**^ ^**AnimeObsessionFantasy**^ ^**Cutie Blossom**^ ^**Umi**^ ^**LiLAzNStar**^ ^**Sakura-Star-66**^ 

for reviewing!!

Yea!!!!! My reviews 100!!!!! THANK YOU people!!!!!!!!!

ARCHANGEMON hey, I e-mailed you, didn't you receive it?

Beta Reader er….you want to help me with my fic? Really?! I'll be glad to let you edit…. 

Please REVIEVE!!!

THANK U!! THANK U!! THANK U!!


	10. YaJiRuShi: Ignore this chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

Summary: Sakura was born with a birth mark on her left cheek, making her look very ugly…and everybody in the school always bully her…calling her ugly duckling… but come this guy who save her and befriend…

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 9 – thirteen july  part II_**

"You….. rejected Yukito just because of me… I somehow feel that it's my fault and you are missing out this big chance going out with Yukito.."

"I just want to be with you that's all… I'm not repaying you because you are good to me … so it's alright, stop blaming yourself…" 

"Thank you……" said Syaoran smiling, finally putting down the burden… [thank you Sakura…]  

After their dinner…… at around 8+.. They were seated at the beach… 

"I'm so full!!" said Sakura… 

"You like it?" Syaoran asked..

"Ya! Thanks!"

"Welcome… ^^"

Eriol and Tomoyo…

"You are a great cook, Eriol.." said Tomoyo.. 

"Thanks…. It's still early.. Watch movie?"

"ok..where?"

"Here.." he answered.. at his house… 

They seated on the 2-seated sofa… half way though… Eriol only concentrated on Tomoyo, not the movie they were watching…. Slowly…..his hand slip onto Tomoyo's shoulder…..he was blushing, a little… Tomoyo giggled looking at him… he was about to take back his hand when Tomoyo just lay on his shoulder…. With his hand still around her shoulder, he held her closer…. And they continued watching the movie, stroking her hair gently and softly…. 

Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura laid down on the sand, looking at the starry sky…. Smiling….

Syaoran sat beside her…. Looking at her…. [I suppose………… I like her……? I didn't even like the idea of coming to Japan… but, I guess I got to thank mom….if not I also wouldn't get to know her…… but…..she likes that Yukito-guy…. Well…even if she is to like Yukito more than me, what can I say? I will only wish for her to be happy…]

"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed…. Getting up..   

Syaoran snapped out from his thoughts.. "huh?"

"Are you alright? That was the forth time I was calling you…" she asked worriedly.. 

"ya, I'm fine…."

"I had something I wanted to asked very long………why did you willing to help me? Why did you not look at my appearance like everyone did? Why did you not criticize me like everyone did?" Sakura asked in a dull and slow tone, wanting Syaoran answer truly………

"Because….I don't find you ugly at all….the very first time I saw you….I didn't know that you had a birthmark….coz that time I only manage to see the other side….but I saw loneliness in your eyes…. When I was in my class, that Hitawari-guy looked for me and asked to followed him to watch a good 'show'… I didn't know it was you…. Finally, I know that the whole school was against you because of a silly birthmark… I find it stupid…. *he looked into deeply into Sakura's eyes* Seriously, I don't know….but… I just want to be with you….. To protect you… to be there for you… *pause* and… *pause* even to be…………… jealous when I know that you were going out with Yukito………"

Sakura just blushed…… deep red in color….

Noticed the tension between the two of them… "I'll walked you home, it's late.. Your brother will be worried…." Said Syaoran getting up from his seat….  

Sakura nodded and got up too…and they walked home….without talking….

Outside Sakura's house…….

"Sakura, can you………………. Wish me happy birthday before going?" Syaoran asked blushing and shut his eyes.. Waiting to heard something..

"hoooooooeeeee!!!!!! It's your birthday today?! Ohmygod, ohmygod..! Present, present, present…!" she said panicking, searching all over for present for Syaoran….

Syaoran sweat dropped…. Looking at her….. "I don't want any present…"

Sakura clamed down looking at him embarrassing…. Syaoran was about to say something when she quickly tip-toe and kissed Syaoran's cheek.. "Happy 17th birthday Syaoran! I promise that you will get something by end of this week…" she said running into her house…..

Syaoran stared blankly… with his hand on his cheek…. He punched his fist into the air.. "YES!!" and he ran back home….

Syaoran was walking happily up the stairs of this apartment… reaching his floor… he saw his house door open and Tomoyo stepping out from his house with Eriol at the door step.. He hid in one corner

Eriol and Tomoyo…

"I'll walked you home, it's quite late now…." Said Eriol..

"It's alright…. Someone will come and fetch me home…. I'll see you tomorrow in school…" said Tomoy, leaving…

Eriol grabbed her by her hand and pulled her near his body…he kissed lightly on her lips…. "Bye….."

Tomoyo: ^^ "bye…" and she went off…..

Seeing Tomoyo went off… and Eriol was still at the doorstep… Syaoran hurried appeared infront if Eriol with a loud 'boo!'.. Eriol fall backwards and landed on the floor….

"I'm back…….." said Syaoran grinning evilly… he entered the house…. 

"How long had you been here?" Eriol asked… 

Syaoran walked towards the sofa, took a pillow… and started talking to it… "I'll walk you home…" he said in a Eriol-way.. "It's alright…. Someone will come and fetch me home…. I'll see you tomorrow in school…" followed by a Tomoyo-way of talking… he did a 360 degrees turn and kissed the pillow…. "Bye…" he threw the pillow back onto the sofa… and started laughing……  

Eriol was BLUSHING!! 

"Way to go Eriol!! You did it!! And some more when I'm not at home…. Hmmmmmmm…………I wonder, what happen……" said Syaoran teasing Eriol…..

"SyaorRan!! YOU…….!!!!! Agh!!!!! Whatever……." An angry Eriol stormed back to his room….

Syaoran was still laughing…. After a while… he stop and touch his cheek again…. And smiled all night…..

Next day…in school….. 

Sakura was late and the teacher punished her by sending her out of the classroom…… she kept on yawning… 

Break time….

As usual Syaoran and Eriol came to looked for Sakura and Tomoyo… but then they saw Sakura standing outside the classroom… the two guys looked at each other wondering what happened… after a while…. The teacher came out of the classroom and talked to Sakura for while before leaving….

"What happen?" Syaoran asked, walking towards Sakura….

"I was late…and the teacher sent me out of the classroom…." Sakura answered… in a sleepy tone…..

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" 

No…because…" she stopped herself from saying something… "em…nothing…."

Syaoran know that that something was going on but Sakura didn't want to say it so he never asked….

"You guys go head for your break, I want to sleep…." And she walked back into the classroom and slept on the table….

"You two go without me.." said Syaoran to Eriol and Tomoyo… "I'll get some stuff for her eat…." And he ran off….

"well…?" asked Eriol looking at Tomoyo….

"Li will take care of Sakura, we'll go eat quickly and then come back…"

Eriol nodded and they hold hands towards to canteen…..

20 minute later…..

Eriol and Tomoyo were walking back to class and saw Syaoran walking out….

"LI….how's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked….

"I bought some food for her, I've left it under her table…. she look and sound sleepy… so I didn't wake her up…." He said in a worried tone… sighing…. "You have got any idea what made her so sleepy?" 

"No.." Tomoyo answered sadly….

The bell rang, and three of them went back to their classroom…

For the pasted few days… Sakura was always late for her lessons… and she had been sent out of class frequently.. because she kept on falling asleep in class….

Friday………

Syaoran woke up early and headed for Sakura's house… he reached at 7o'clock in the morning… he press the door bell for quite some time…… the door open…..and it was Touya who open the door……..

"What do you want early in the morning?!" Touya shouted…..

"Is Sakura awake yet?" Syaoran asked, politely…. Knowing that it _was_ early in the morning…..

"No….still in bed…." Touya answered and close the door….

"Wait!" Syaoran's hand was on the door, stopping Touya from closing the door….

"What now? Agh….."

"Please let me in, I want to wake her up… if not she will be late for school again…" said Syaoran in a serious tone… looking at Touya….

Giving up, Touya let him in….

Syaoran went to Sakura's room… knocking on the door…but no reply…. He opened the door…and saw Sakura still sleeping soundly… the floor was in a mess…. Touya was at the door looking at him….

"Sakura….." Syaoran called… tapping on her shoulder…. "Hey, wake up….." 

"hoe!!!!! I'm late again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped from her bed… running towards her wardrobe… then she pause… she turn and saw Syaoran…. "HHHHOOOOOEEEEE!!!!! Syaoran?!"

"Hey, clam down kaijuu…. " said Touya…. "It's only 7….that gaki came early in the morning to wake you up, afraid that you will be late for school…." And he went back to kitchen, leaving the both of them alone….

"Thanks Syaoran…." Then she remembered something… she walked to her table and… "Here…these are for you…." Putting a pink bear with wings dropping from it's back and a green scarf (the one in CCS) onto his hands… "I know it's kinda a late….but…happy birthday.. ^^" she said smiling…

Syaoran didn't know what to say….he just hugged her…. "Thanks…………"

"You are welcome……… er….give me a minute, I need to change… and get ready for school…." 

Syaoran nodded and went out… he decided to wait outside her house…when passing by the kitchen… 

"gaki! I believe he haven't had your breakfast yet?" Touya asked…

"er……..ya… I won't disturb you, I'll go outside and wait…"

"You idiot! Just get into the kitchen and make something for Sakura and yourself as an apology for making me go open door for you….and I need to go out now.." he said and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house….

Was Touya accepting him? Nah~ maybe… so Syaoran cooked breakfast for both of them and then headed for school…..

+====================================================+======================================================+

how was it?! You guys like it?

Thanks to 

^**sally**^ ^**rb**^ ^**dtl**^ ^**B0nB0nCaTz**^ ^**Ragged Blossom**^ ^**thekawaiihouse**^ ^**wolf blossom**^ ^**demi-kaijuu**^ ^**Crystal jade2**^ ^**White Eternity**^ ^**Cherry-Lally**^ ^**Carmen5**^ ^**ARCHANGEMON**^ ^**kawaii**^ ^**Pnaixr0se8**^ ^**MeMe**^ ^**sakura-rika-nonaka**^ ^**Beta Reader**^ ^**AnimeObsessionFantasy**^ ^**Cutie Blossom**^ ^**Umi**^ ^**LiLAzNStar**^ ^**Sakura-Star-66**^ 

for reviewing!!

Yea!!!!! My reviews 100!!!!! THANK YOU people!!!!!!!!!

ARCHANGEMON hey, I e-mailed you, didn't you receive it?

Beta Reader er….you want to help me with my fic? Really?! I'll be glad to let you edit…. 

Please REVIEVE!!!

THANK U!! THANK U!! THANK U!!


	11. Sysoran’s cousin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

GOMAN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . 

I'm really, really, really very, very, very _SORRY_ for the late update!!!!! My exam's just ended~ yea! Happy me! ^^

Something to tell you guys… I wanted to end this fic in the last chap, which is chap 9. but in the end, I decided to continue. Kinda running out of ideas…

Be prepared from this chap onwards it might start to become a lame fic… and maybe or will be a lame ending. I've plan out the ending, and to me, it's lame… but I don't know what will you guys will think about it.. maybe you guys will find it nice? Well, I don't know… I sound so stuck up… 

Please do continue to read and review if you find this fic is still worthy to read… thank you….

This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers!! Thanks guys!

^Cherry-Lally^ * ^Cute Star Angel^ * ^HanaTenshiHimeko^ * ^Amazonian Anime Queen^ * ^ARCHANGEMON^ * *Wolf Blossom^ * ^Carmen5^ * ^B0nB0nCaTz^ * ^Jess^ * ^AnimeObsessionFantasy^ * ^sally^ * ^Avelyn Lauren^ * ^Sakura-Angel-04^ * ^Crystal jade2^ * ^White Eternity^ * ^Geo10^ * ^abc^ * ^Raggeb Blossom^ * ^Cutie Blossom^ * ^demi-kaijuu^ 

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 10 – Sysoran's cousin?!_**

Syaoan and Sakura walked to school together after having their breakfast. They met Eriol and Tomoyo outside Sakura and Tomoyo's classroom. They greeted each other good morning. And…….. Tomoyo noticed a Bear sitting on top of a green scarf on Syaoran's hand. She started grinning. Smart girl eh? She already knew what made Sakura sleepy during the whole week.

Seeing Tomoyo eyeing on the bear Sakura had just gave him, Syaoran hurried hid it behind his back. And gave Tomoyo a 'Sakura-gave-me-this-bear—so-don't-even-dare-touch-or-take-it-away-from-me' look.

Tomoyo giggled, and 'relied'. She gave him a 'don't-worry—I'm-not-taking-it-away' look.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo and Syaoran confusing, they looked at if they were having some sort of conversation, but were not talking.

While Eriol understand everything. And this time, if Syaoran dares to do anything to him, his precious bear gets it. Muhahahaha. (-_-;;;)

Just then, the bell rang. Syaoran and Eriol went back to their class and so did Sakura and Tomoyo. On their way to their seat, Tomoyo asked..

"Sakura, you made Syaoran that bear and scarf, didn't you?" 

"hoe… how did you find out?!"

She just grinned, "I've got my own way of knowing things," she said evilly, flashing her an evil smile.

"hoe…."

"And… you stayed up the whole week just to finish the bear and scarf for _your_ Li. Am I right?"

"Y…e…..s……" Sakura answered, sweatdropping. Tomoyo looked evil.

The teacher came in, and they had their lesson….

After school….

They met outside the school gate and walked home together, when suddenly…..

"SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran heard someone calling him from behind; he found the voice familiar… so he turned…. His face lighten up… "MeiLing!!"

Both of them hugged and Syaoran kept on turning.. Then finally he let go of the girl named MeiLing. She has got very long black hair tired up into to high buns. She has red eyes. She wore a red top-tank and a skip skirt. She noticed 2 unfamiliar faces.

"Hi Eriol" she greeted and ask… "This 2 girls are?"

"This is Sakura Kinomoto and that's Tomoyo Daidouji.." Eriol intro, "and this is Li MeiLing, Syaoran's cousin."

"Please to meet you.." said Tomoyo. 

Sakura had been keeping quiet ever since the appearance of that girl.

"Hey, MeiLing, why did you come to Japan?" Syaoran asked.

"I miss you guys, especially Syaoran," and she gave Syaoran another hug. "Oh, and aunt Yelan wants to know how are you doing and if like it in Japan."

"ya.. I like.. How long are you going to stay in Japan?" Syaoran asked, he didn't mind MeiLing holding tightly onto his arms and they keep on talking and talking.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was looking at how Sakura reacted. She just stood there, looking at that couple. Looking at the so-call 'cousin'. She was dumfounded. Without saying a goodbye or anything to anyone, she just turned and stared walking. 

She left uneasy looking at other girl hugging onto Syaoran. The way they talk, was no just any normal cousin. There she thought that Syaoran was someone that had walked into her heart. Someone that had brought her out of the misery. Someone that had brought her out in the world and face the reality. Someone that she thinks she might have fallen into. But there she goes, seeing another girl hugging him. What rights does she have? She had no night to say anything. She was nothing to Syaoran. She's only someone that had just fallen in love. 

She continued walking and walking. Tears filled up her eyes. She had dropped into the deep sea where no one could reach, only this boy… this particular boy can do to… that is…. Syaoran... she felt like, going to die this instance. She don't understand why she felt pain. Why? Why? Why? The answer is… she has fallen in love with this certain guy… Syaoran… he had won over Yukito in her heart… 

Syaoran notice Sakura walking away… he tried calling out to her a lot of times but she did not reply. "What's wrong with Sakura?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just looked at MeiLing then at Syaoran sadly.

"What's wrong? Tell ME!" Syaoran sense that something's wrong.

Just then a truck pass by them in full speed, and Sakura was crossing the road. She was in deep thoughts to notice the truck and the surrounding.

"SHIT! SAKURA GET OUT OF THERE!" Syaoran shouted, running as fast as he can.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* went to truck, then the driver pop his head out of the window, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" he shouted and drove off… and didn't know the he was the one that was in the wrong.

"SYOARAN!!" Eriol and MeiLing yelled.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo yelled.

All three of them hurried rush to where they were.

Sakura and Syaoran were on the road and he had Sakura saving in his arms. Sakura was unconscious. They both had some serious injurious all over and they had knock into some glass bottles that were lying around the road.

"Sakura, answer me…" Syaoran said in a weak voice, gently shaking Sakura, but no respond. 

"Syaoran! Sakura!" he heard some voices calling out to them, but his vision was getting blur and he passed out.  

"Syaoran? You're awake!!" MeiLing squeaked, hugging him.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry…."

"er…where am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Hospital…." MeiLing answered.

He got bandages round his head and cuts that were on his face, hands and legs were applied with medicines. 

"Where's Sakura?"

"Next door, on the left…"

"I want to go see her.." and he got down the bed and almost fall off. He was still weak.

"Syaoran!" she hurried help him, his arm over her shoulder and her arm over his waist.

"Thanks.." and they went over to Sakura's ward. 

When he entered the ward, the first thing he saw was Tomoyo crying in Eriol's chest. It shows clearly that Sakura's not awake yet.

"Syaoran…." Eriol called as he saw him entering, "how you feeling?"

"I'm fine… what bout Sakura? Why is she not awake yet?" 

he took a look at Sakura who was in bed and like him, she had bandage over her head and cotton (whatever you call that…) was pasted over her birthmark.

"The Doc said that she's much in a much worst condition then you.." Eriol answered.

"But.. how could it be? I.. I.. managed to get her out of that F****** high speed truck!"

FLASHBACK~~

"SAKURA!!!!" Syaoran yelled, trying to run as fast as he could to pass that truck and pull Sakura out of there.

But Sakura kept on walking and walking…

Syaoran hurried jumped, got Sakura in his arms, both landed on the ground and rolled out from that lane of that truck in full speed.

~~END OF FLASHBACK

"She was in my arms, how could she in worst condition? I don't UNDERSTAND!!"

"Syaoran! Mind you, this is a hospital!" Eriol kinda scolded. "and let me continue," he let out a sigh. "Did you guys smashed into some glass stuff or anything?"

"I think so.. If I did not remember wrongly, there were some glass bottles lying around and I smashed through it."  

"That explains.. The Doc said that some glass or whatever had go into the scar of her's, and the Doc dare not touch.. Because they scared that they might worsen the condition…"

Tomoyo started sobbing louder…

"Don't worry.. She will be fine…" said Eriol, stroking Tomoyo's hair gently.

"It's my fault…." MeiLing said suddenly.

"MeiLing.." Syaoran chocked her name out.

"If I haven't appeared…." She started blaming herself.

"MeiLing, it's not your fault.." Syaoran looked at her. "WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS?! DAMN IT!! CAN"T EVEN HEAL A PATIENT?! STUPID HOSPITALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Syaoran!! Get hold of yourself!" Eriol scolded.

Just then a Doctor passed by the ward and heard Syaoran yelling and he enter………………

+================================================+==================================================+

Sorry!! A very short chapter and a _little bit _of cliffhanger…. I'll get it update by next week! I promise! 

Pleaswe don't scold me… . sorry sorry sorry!!

I'll make sure that next chapter will be long and……next chap is the ending… ^^ and I'm working on it already..

PLEASE REVIEW!!

[P.S.: if you think it's worth reviewing… coz I've said that, this fic might turn out not worth reading. But if it's still worth reading, PLEASE continue reading and reviewing.. thx… (I hope I don't sound stuck up… *sigh*)]

THANK YOU!!!!!!! 


	12. Who’s that new kawaii in school?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it's by CLAMP….

No magic stuff…no clow cards…no nothing…only a normal life…

This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers and readers!! Thanks guys!

* [**Jessica**] * [**Amazonian Anime Queen**] * [**sweet-captor**] * [**zoe**] * [**CJ-Chan**] * [**sally**] * [**Carmen5**] * [**Izumi-Star**] * [**CuTe*LiTtLe*TeAdYbEaR**] * [**Dream-Wonder-KB64**] * [**Star Katt**] * [**Avelyn Lauren**] * [**Cute Star Angel**] * [**demi-kaijuu**] * [**AnimeObsessionFantasy**] *

**_The Scar_**

**_Chapter 11 - Who's that new kawaii in school? ^last chapter^_**

"If I haven't appeared…." She started blaming herself.

"MeiLing, it's not your fault.." Syaoran looked at her. "WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS?! DAMN IT!! CAN"T EVEN HEAL A PATIENT?! STUPID HOSPITALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Syaoran!! Get hold of yourself!" Eriol scolded.

Just then a Doctor passed by the ward and heard Syaoran yelling and he enter………………

"This is a hospital kid, not your house." The Doctor came in and gave them or rather Syaoran a warning voice. 

The Doctor looked kinda funny, he had light brown hair, up till his neck and had wavy hair. He had brown eyes and wore glasses. 

"Sorry doc.." Eriol apologized for Syaoran, knowing that Syaoran would not apologize. And he sent Syaoran a glare asking him to shut up.

But all Syaoran wants was for Sakura to be well, and started to grumble. "Stupid hospital….." he repeated under his breath.  

"And why did you say that kid?" 

"Coz it _IS _stupid.."

The Doctor went to take a look at Sakura… "Tell me what's the problem with her."

"Got almost got knock down by a f****** high speed truck!" Syaoran flared. 

Knowing that Syaoran was in an uncontrollable stead, Eriol continued.

"They knock into some glass bottles and some small pieces of glasses had gone into Sakura's birthmark that's on her cheek. So the Docs were scared that if they do anything, they might ruin her face. That's what making Syaoran angry."  

"Then you are in luck today," said the Doctor.

"What?! In luck?! Are you f****** alright? Sakura is lying on bed and her face is ruin enough by her birthmark and go into an accident then will ruin her face! And now you are tell us we are in luck?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran!" MeiLing tried to hold him back.

"Let me introduce, I'm Doctor David Ng. I'm from America. And you are in luck because I can help.." Doctor David said with a grin.

"REALLY?!" Syaoran reaction changed quickly. 

"Yes.." he replied with a smile. "But……"

"What? Money? How much? I'm willing to pay.."

"No, I don't want money… come to my office.." 

Tomoyo stayed behind while the others followed the Doc to his office.

Doctor David's Office…..

"I've just so call 'invented' a way to remove birthmark. And I would like to try it on your friend, and although it's something new… I can guaranty that is will be a successful operation. But I want something in return… not money…"

"Name it Doc, I'll give you anything," said Syaoran.

"I want your pair of eyes.."

Eriol and MeiLing: wha?!

Syaoran was a bit shock too, but he made up his mind… he will do anything, _anything _to have the birthmark of Sakura's remove.

"Deal!"

"Syaoran!" both Eriol and MeiLing ran other to Syaoran's side.

"I've made up my mind…"

"But Syaoran, does her birthmark really worth your pair of eyes? You would be able to see again!" MeiLing started crying.

"MeiLing….."

"Sign here," said the Doc, giving Syaoran a document.

Without even reading the document Syaoran just sign it. But then the Doc just started bursting out laughing. All three of them just look at him wondering what's wrong.

"I don't want your eyes! The document you just sign was to make you agree to donate your organ when you are died!" said the Doc…

Eriol, MeiLing and Syaoran: wha?!

"You mean I don't need to give you my eyes?! Really?! Thank god!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled in relieve. *phew*

MeiLing just looked at him sweatdropping, "you were just playing heroic? I thought you sacrifices that much!"

"But MeiLing, if I were to give my life, I'll do it…." He said with a smirk on his face. "Let's go! I wonder if Sakura's awake… I wanna tell her the good news!"

"I don't get him…." Said MeiLing to Eriol.

"It's love, MeiLing… ^^" he answered. "I'll do it for Tomoyo too…"

Sakura's ward….

Syaoran stepped into the ward and found that Sakura was awake.

"Sakura!" and Syaoran just pounced onto her, "you're awake!! Tell you a good news, we meet this Doc who can help you remove your birthmark!!!"

"Hoe!"

"Really?!" Tomoyo asked Eriol, and he nodded happily.

"But… in exchange of Syaoran's eyes…." Said MeiLing.

"Hoe!!!! No way!! Syaoran, you keep your eyes! It's ok if the birthmark with me or not."

MeiLing busted out laughing, "joking!!!!"

Then Syaoran told Sakura everything…..

"Their bond are very strong.." whispered MeiLing to Eriol and he agreed with her.

"*Knock, knock* can I come in? Sorry to interrupt you guys…" 

"Doc!!" Syaoran called happily, "of course you're allowed in here! Sakura, this is Doctor David Ng."

"Kinomoto, I see you are awake.. Let me take a look at your birthmark.. Does it still hurts?

"Not really, unless it's being touch…." She replied.

"I'm sure you have heard about the operation, and I'm sure that it will be fine. So don't you give it another thought. And if anything happen, I'm sure Li will not let me go this easily," he joked.

While Syaoran blushed in embarrassment and the gang laughed. 

"Have a good night rest and operation day will be tomorrow.."

"Thanks Doc," the while gang chorused, he nodded and headed out.

"Sakura! Isn't it great?!" Syaoran asked.

She nodded in agreement, and both of them smiled to each other while the other looked the couple happily.

The next day…….

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and MeiLing were gathering outside the operation room waiting for the Doc and Sakura to come out. They had waited for hours and finally the Doc came out.

"How was it? Was it successful?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Very!" the Doc answered, giving them a thumb's up plus a smirk.

They were so happy that the four of them hugged together, jumping in circles.

"But, she still got to stay in hospital for a few days for it to heal first," said the Doc before leaving.  

"Yea!!!!!!!" all of them shouted.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" went the nurses in the hospital and patient glared at them, after all this is a hospital.

They apologized and hurried to where Sakura was. 

Sakura's ward…..

Sakura had just woken up; and she saw her friends were happily chatting away… 

"er….."

"Sakura! You are awake!" everybody rushed to her side. 

"I'll go get the Doc.." said MeiLing, and she rush off.

Moments later…..

"Kinomoto, I see that you are awake," said the Doc as he enters. "Ok, firstly, it was successful. But, you are not supposed to touch your so call wound, coz it's not call a birthmark now. If not, it will get infection.. Then, that's not good for face. So that's why that piece is still stuck to your face. Get it?"

"Hai! Thanks Doctor!" 

"No, you should thanks your friend, especially Li.." said the Doctor, smiling.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed…

"Thanks, Syaoran…." 

"Your wound will heal in 2-3 days time, so meanwhile.. You are to stay here…"

"hai!"

3 days later~~ (sorry, kinda rush…)

They were at the Doctor's office…

The Doctor had just removed that piece of cotton that was on Sakura's face. And it was perfect! There was no trace from the operation, it was just skin like normal people.

But the the Doc let out a sigh, "it was…. unsuccessful…"

Sakura let out an 'I-knew-it-look', while the others stared at the Doctor confusingly.

"What do you mean unsuccessful?!" Syaoran yelled. "Sakura, looked at the mirror!"

But she had lost confidence, thinking that it was worst. "I don't want to…."

MeiLing got a mirror and held it infront of Sakura's face, "look!"

But Sakura just wouldn't look. With no other choice, Syaoran got her face infront of the mirror but she close her eyes.

"Look Sakura, if it wasn't successful, the Doc is dead by now…"

What Syaoran said make sense, so she took a tiny little peak…

"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who is she?!"

Everybody sweatdropped, and the Doctor laughed at Sakura's reaction.

"It's you Sakura!" the gang said together.

"hoeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really?"

They nodded. And Syaoran hugged her not long after the gang pounced onto the couple.  

======================= ^^ =======================

"Home sweet home………." Said Sakura standing outside her house, with Syaoran standing beside her..

Wanting to give her family a surprise, she press the doorbell…

The door slowly opens…….

"onii-chan!!"

"Sakura!!!!!!!!" and he couldn't help but hug her. Then he noticed something…. "Your birthmark………………." He trilled off……

"It's gone… ^^ thanks to Syaoran… ^^"

"What's does it got to do with him?" Touya asked sarcastically but he knew what happen, Syaoran almost sacrificed his eyes. He _did_ know that.

Not wanting to have a fight with Touya, "Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow in school…."

"Wait….." it was Touya…

Syaoran looked at him confusingly…

"My father…. _MY FATHER, _invites you for dinner…….." he made sure that the word 'father' gets into his head.

Sakura started giggling and pulled Syaoran into her house.

"itadakimasu!" said everybody and started eating. 

Syaoran was sitting beside Fujitaka and was opposite Touya, so Sakura was sitting beside Touya. Coz Touya just wouldn't let Syaoran sit next to Sakura. They had a peaceful dinner, if that's what you call. Be..cause… Touya didn't cause any trouble that night. Surprise eh? He just had his dinner quietly. Syaoran was quite surprised about that.

Touya had been think bout some stuff ever since Syaoran stepped into the Kinomoto house. Ever since Sakura get to know that brat she's much more cheerful, no more worries, hack care about some stupid birthmark and most of all standing up. She changed a lot. What if she hadn't met that brat? What would have happen? Will she still be picked on?

"onii-chan.."

"ya..?" 

"Are you alright? You are very quiet…" Sakura asked worriedly.

"ya, I'm alright.." then he zone out again.

Sakura looked at Syaoran confusingly, wondering if he knew what happen… but he shook his head. Then Syaoran thought of something. 

"OUCH!!! Why did you do that brat?!" Touya shot up from his chair. Syaoran kicked his leg _hard_.

Everybody looked at him confusingly, excepted for Syaoran who was smirking.

"Welcome back.. " that's all Syaoran said.

Understanding everything, Touya just smirked.

After dinner..

"I'll help you wash the dishes.." Syaoran offered.

"It's ok, Syaoran, I think you better head back home and I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Ok…" 

And Sakura walked Syaoran out of her house, while Syaoran was about to go..

"I hate you!!" Touya shouted.

"Me too!" and he ran off.

Touya wasn't angry at all; in fact he felt it nice although knowing that that brat was going to take something important from him. 

Next day…

Sakura woke up early and decided to school.

Not long after Syaoran too, reach school.. So he headed to Sakura's classroom. The first thing he saw was that, there was quite a big crowd. Out of curiosity, he went to take a look. 

"Sakura! When did you become central of attraction?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Syaoran! Help please? When I came school, all the boys started gathering round me…"

"What they did?!" he asked anxiously.

"They asked for my name…"

Syaoran did an anime fall, but then hurried pulled Sakura out of her seat and hurried somewhere else. 

When they were running past some students…

"You heard about the new Kawaii in school?"

"I've never seen her before.."

"New student perhaps.."

With that, Syaoran understood everything. 

"Sakura, your birthmark is gone now. And they think that you are the new student or something. They did not know that you are still Sakura Kinomoto! And you turn out to be the kawaii student!"

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!"

"Looked the bell's goner ring any minute, so you have to go back to class… and to save you from all the guys, I'll rush to your class once the break bell rings. And for now, I guess I got to wait till the bell ring, if not you will be surrounded by a sea of guys.."

"Hoe.."

"Let's get back to class now…."

No long after Sakura entered her classroom, the teacher came in. but did not notice Sakura. But during the lesson, all the guys' eyes were all at Sakura's direction.

"Hoe.." 

Tomoyo couldn't help giggling.

Lunch break~~

Wow! A sea of guys dashed towards Sakura!

"Hey, what's your name?"

"You wanna have lunch with me?"

"My treat!"

The guys were flashing her with all their best smiles.

Syaoran came to the rescue. "Hey, back off!!"

"You go look for your Sakura Kinomoto! Li Syaoran! Don't always act hero!!" the guys complained.

"Syaoran, let's go.." Sakura said timidly, she got hold of Syaoran's hand and hurried off.

They just couldn't believe that the kawaii would actually pick Li Syaoran. 

Before Syaoran's out of the classroom, "she will NEVER ask anyone of you out!!" 

School, under a tree…

The gang was having their lunch there….

"Finally made it out of there…" said Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo started laughing, while Syaoran agreed with Sakura.

"I hate central of attraction…."

"I wonder if they are blind or something, how could they not recognize Sakura? Same girl, but without a birthmark thought.." said Syaoran. "And I wonder how long are they going to keep on like this. You know? I can't stand this everyday!"   

"I somehow regretted having the birthmark off my face…"

Eriol and Tomoyo started laughing again, the couple was cute. The way they say each sentence at a time and a continuation.

"Stop laughing! And think of something!" Syaoran yelled.

"Don't get angry with ask Syaoran, there's nothing we can do…" Eriol replied.

Sakura: T_T "I don't want to go back for lesson…."

"No choice Sakura.." Tomoyo said in an all-most laughing tone. 

After that, they had their rest of the remaining lesson the after and went home.. But on their way out of the school… someone block their way.. 

"What do you want Hiwateri?!"

"Hey Li, I'm not here to have a fight with you…" he walked up, and had his fingers under Sakura's chin.

"Back of!!!" Syaoran flared while Sakura stepped backwards, behind Syaoran.

"Hey, all I want is to know this babe. You go look for your ugly duckling and I look for what I want. So you don't interfere and be the hero."

"She _IS _Sakura Kinomoto, your so call 'ugly duckling'!" Syaroan yell, getting ready pissed off. Meanwhile a lot of students were witnessing this scene.

"Please Li, do you need specs or what? Does this babe here have a black patch on her face? No, her face is wonderful…"

"Just move off, she is Sakura Kinomoto. Weather you want to believe a not!" not wanting a fight, he pulled Sakura out of school with Eriol and Tomoyo behind.

"Hey, Syaoran! It's about time you come out of school…" shouted MeiLing, she had been waiting for them since bell rang, and wanted to go play badly. But then, knowing Syaoran every well, she could see that he was not in a mood to play with her. So in the end, she dragged Eriol and Tomoyo.. leaving the couple alone.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I just don't like it!! Maybe you shouldn't have remove the birthmark.. then you will always be mine…" he wasn't shy when he asked that, he looked straight into her eyes. Not a single lie.

"Hoe!!" she started blushing madly.. 

"Sakura, I'm going to tell you this.. I like you a lot, since the day I first met you…"

Sakura: /// !!! "but… but… what about MeiLing?" she asked sadly.

"MeiLing?! She just my favorite cousin that's all!" he laughed. "The one that I like is you, Sakura….." he hold her hands and kissed lightly on her lips.

"Syaoran… you won over Yukito…" she said quietly and then looked straight his eyes.

And they kissed……….  

While Eriol, Tomoyo, with her V8 and MeiLing hid in some bushes watching them and having a big grin on their face…

+==============================================+================================================+

THE END~~!!!!

Please review and rate… the whole fic and the ending… I don't mine being flame…. Say whatever's on your mind! Thank you!!

Please review, flame, and say whatever you want!!

THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
